


Anifusio IDOLiSH7!

by LollipopHime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Transformation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopHime/pseuds/LollipopHime
Summary: It's an era where human x animal creatures can be created legally. These creatures are called "Anifusio". They have the same intelligence as humans plus their animal abilities. Anifusio are usually considered prettier than normal humans, but what makes them stand out are their physical animal features such as ears, wings or tails. Oh and Anifusio can transform to their animal form for a certain period of time.And here begins the story of the 7 (or more) Anifusio in a certain music university ....-Characters-Nanase Riku - White CatIzumi Iori - RavenYotsuba Tamaki - HorseRokuya Nagi - LeopardOsaka Sougo - SwanNikaido Yamato - DeerIzumi Mitsuki - Little eagleYaotome Gaku - Grey WolfKujou Tenn - Black CatTsunashi Ryuunosuke - HumanYuki - FoxMomo - HuskyEnjoy! Feel free to leave any comments~





	1. The Cat and the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3 people. This is my first-ever fanfic. I have published this story on Wattpad (different username though) and I thought since I have an account here, I'll publish it here too. Hope you will all enjoy it. I love comments and kudos (who doesn't) so please leave them if you's like ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 9 Aug 2019: Added book cover

It's an era where human x animal creatures can be created legally. These creatures are called "Anifusio". They have the same intelligence as humans plus their animal abilities. Anifusio are usually considered prettier than normal humans, but what makes them stand out are their physical animal features such as ears, wings or tails. Oh and Anifusio can transform to their animal form for a certain period of time.

And here begins the story of the 7 Anifusio (or more!) in a certain music university....

 

 

———————————————————————-

 

"Whoa....this place is huge"

The redhead's ears suddenly pointed up in excitement. After all this is the first time he gets to live like a normal person. You see, when this cat Anifusio was created, it was a miracle that two lives were formed instead of one. However, this Neko Nanase Riku was born with a weak respiratory system and he couldn't do much physical activities at all. He was always in and out of the hospital as a kitten, but now at age 18, his health got a bit better so he is now allowed to live a uni life like others.

Nanase Riku is a cat Anifusio with fluffy, classic white cat ears. He has a long thin yet still fluffy white tail. Yup, he totally is a cat except....his personality is so not..."cat".

After staring in awe for a while, he realised he needed to find out his timetable as he missed the whole welcome week due to having a severe attack.

"Hmmm... I don't really know where to go..." Riku was slightly worried until he heard something...

"Excuse me"

"Eh?" Riku turned to see a man with dark blue, almost black hair. From what Riku could tell, this man is probably a normal human. Behind him stood a shorter man with an orange hair.

"Are you alright? You just seem a bit lost"

The dark haired man, Izumi Iori, asked him. Actually, he wasn't that concerned, it was just that he was drawn to the cute fluffy ears Riku have on his head. Poor Iori could hardly restrain himself from reaching his hand out to touch those. He was snapped back to really by Riku's wide smile of innocence.

"Actually, I don't know where to go. I...uh couldn't attend the welcome week..."

"The whole week?!?" The orange haired suddenly shouted. His eyes widened.

"Yeah..." Riku answered with a quieter voice , not wanting to say to complete strangers that he was hospitalized the whole time.

"Well, I've got to go to class, but my little brother here can help" with that the orange haired boy ran off in a hurry.

"Little brother!?!"

"I get that a lot. Anyway, I am Izumi Iori, first year, and the guy just now is my nii-san, Izumi Mitsuki. Let's get you to the student service centre. They can provide you the timetable data." Iori answered with a straight face and then started walking, expecting Riku to follow.

"Ahh umm I'm Nanase Riku and I'm also a first year"

They didn't get much further from where they were when suddenly a basketball came flying with high speed towards their direction.

"Watch out, Nanase-san!!" Iori quickly transformed himself into a large black bird, more precisely a raven. He kicked the ball with his bird claws and so Riku was safe from getting hit in the face.

When Iori transformed back he snapped at Riku "Are you stupid?!? You're a cat! Why did you just stand there?"

"Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I have a fast reaction!" Riku pouted but after 2 seconds he smiled again

"Thanks for saving me Iori, you looked totally cool! I didn't know you're an Anifusio as well. What bird is that?"

"....What a cute person..."

"Eh?"

"*cough* Ahem! I am a raven. We really should get going"


	2. The Grey Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting with the grey wolf and light plot intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that texts in Italics represent that person's thoughts.
> 
> I'm going to be updating at least once a day on here until the chapters are caught up with the one I published on Wattpad. After that I'm afraid updates may be slow (or not) depending on life.

The cat Riku exited the student service centre and was surprised to see Iori still standing in the front.  
"Ahhh Iori, you waited for me???" Riku asked in excitement. He was nervous as he didn't know this uni. Even with timetable sorted, he would still have to find his way to classes.

As if Iori could read Riku's mind "If I weren't waiting, would you know where to go?" He glanced at the printed timetable in Riku's hand - year 1 class A "It seems like we are in the same class anyway, and we still have 20 mi....."

"OMG WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS!?!" The cat ears pointed up, Riku shouted loudly. He was so excited, and relieved at the same time that he got to know someone from the same class. Iori wasn't so sure anymore if the person stood before him was really a cat.

"Oi! Cat! Be quiet! People are in classes you know?!"

The red head's tail straightened and froze. He slowly turned his head to the way the growl came. His eyes met with a tall man with cool silver hair. Damn, he was good looking alright. His grey coloured ears were as pointy as Riku's, but Riku knew instantly he was not a cat as he saw fangs poking out from his mouth.

"Yaotome-san, you are shouting" Iori stated the fact. People passing by were staring at the 3 because of Gaku's shouting, not Riku's.

"Shut up! Anyway, cat, I've never seen you before. Are you a new kid you missed the whole welcome week?" Asked Gaku

"H-How do you know about me?" Riku was surprised, before he could ask anymore. He got his answers.

"My 2 classmates and I were in charge of organising the welcome week for new students. On attendance list, there was always one name without a tick - Nanase Riku" Gaku answered while staring at the red head. _Another cat, huh?_ He thought.

"Uhh..um..hai, that's me"

"So why did you miss...."

Before Gaku could finish his sentence, Iori cut him off "Sorry, Yaotome-san, but we really need to head to our class" He started walking away. Riku was slightly confused but knew he had to follow Iori, so he bowed to Gaku and then ran to catch up with Iori.

Riku and Iori got to class just in time. Most students were already in their seats. Iori felt like he became the center of attention. It wasn't because of him though. It was Riku.

"Hey look at that cat. Isn't he kinda cute?"

"Wow that boy's hair is so red"

"I don't remember seeing him before, who is he?"

Whispers and gossips were filling the classroom. Riku was super, super uncomfortable. Sure, he likes attention, but not this kind of attention.

"Nanase-san, you can sit here." Iori pointed to the seat next to him, trying to distract Riku. "Let me introduce these two" He turned to the people sitting behind him.

"This leopard here is Rokuya Nagi, a half Japanese and the horse next to him is Yotsuba Tamaki. I met them during welcome week" Iori then turned to face the two "This is Nanase Riku, his first day today"

"Hi~" Nagi smiled elegantly and waved to him.

"Hey, Rikkun" Tamaki said while shoving the last bit of Ousama Pudding in his mouth.

"Nanase Riku...desu wait....Rikkun???"

"Don't mind him. Tamaki likes to call people nicknames"

Everyone turned to face the front of the room when they heard a door being slide open. Sensei entered the class room and without wasting any second, she made an announcement.

"Hello, mina-san. Most of you have met me already but my name is Takanashi Tsumugi. I'm your music class Sensei. Now, as most of you are already aware, this uni specializes in music, and we expect good results from you. Of course the Sensei(s) here will be providing our best support"

Riku tensed up, and he wasn't the only one. Of all the classes students have, music class is the only main subject. Other classes such as PE or art are just there for students to "de-stress".

"First years, your assignment is to sing. Us Sensei will be judging you on the performance day to find out the best singer of the year. You can do a solo, or team up with anyone in school. Teaming up with senpai(s) is also fine, except for TRIGGER and Re:Vale members which had won last year and the year before."

That didn't make Riku feel any better. He felt so much pressure. His cat ears flopped. He got into this uni because the headmaster himself invited him. He didn't know why. He didn't know if the headmaster knew how weak his lungs are. He didn't do the audition like others. _Oh no what am I going to do_... Riku thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few chapters are mostly character intros and so might not have much plot. You can expect more in the later chapters ^^
> 
> Why I made Tamaki a horse? He carried Tenn in the main story lololol such great imagination right here~


	3. Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku meeting more Anifusio, but...

"Rikkun you ok?"

The other students had left when class was dismissed, leaving only Tamaki, Iori, Nagi and Riku. Riku was spacing out until Tamaki brought him back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh! Ahhh I'm fine, Tamaki. What's our next class"

"It's P.E.!" Nagi shouted in English while skipping to the door. "The BEST class for us Anifusio - we can do any activities, in any forms-human or animal!!"

Riku followed the other 3 to the open area. Humans were organized into teams to play football. Anifusio were given free choice as it wasn't an easy task to organize a game suited for all "animal nature".  
Riku sat on the bench as soon as he got there. He knew he can't run around like the others. He felt bitter. _Just when I finally get to live a uni life...._

A minute later Riku was surrounded by 6 people. 3 of them he didn't recognise. The cat had a confused look on his face. _What's going on?_

"Nanase-San, these are our second year senpai. You've met my nii-san already. The other two are in the same class as him. We have PE class together" Iori started introducing more people to Riku.

"Hey! I'm Izumi Mitsuki. Just call me Mitsuki! I'm an eagle!" _Mitsuki huh? He looks so energetic. He seems nothing like Iori, except for the fact that they both don't have noticeable animal features in their human form._ Riku thought when Mitsuki jumped in front of him and smiled.

A green haired guy with glasses spoke up after Mitsuki "Nikaido Yamato. Unlike these creatures, oniisan likes sitting in the sunlight, drinking beer and chill" Riku eyes sparkled seeing a pair of very symmetrical antlers. His (very little) cat instinct started to act up. He was curious. He wanted to reach and grabbed the deer's structure but he forced himself to remain seated. He directed his attention to the last person who have yet to say his name.

The purplish white haired man spread his angel-like wings on his back. Riku was captivated by the beauty presented before him. "Nice to meet you Riku-kun. My name is Osaka Sougo."

"Your wings....so beautiful" Riku couldn't stop himself from saying it out loud "What are you?"

"Ah you like them? You can touch them if you want, but be gentle okay? I am ticklish." Sougo let out a caring smile "I am a swan. I can't fly with these wings in human form, but can float for a short while"

Riku let out a quiet purr while his kitty-like hands gently stroked the feather. His focus was all on the softness and the smoothness of it. The other 6 looked at him in amusement.

"Well guys it's PE. Let's have some fuuuuuuun!!!" Mitsuki shouted, then jumped in the air, transforming himself into a little eagle and flew up high into the sky. Sogou walked to the lake nearby and jumped in as a swan, swimming and humming a song while cleaning his feather.

Everyone transformed. Everyone went wild. Everyone except Riku. Some time later Iori noticed that Riku still sat on a bench. The white cat seemed to be looking at the transformed Anifusio with sad eyes. The raven flew back down and transformed.

"Why aren't you joining in, Nanase-San? I thought cats would be jumping around trying to catch us birds by now." (Lol he was hoping for that actually)

"Uhhh umm I uhhh" Riku stuttered. He just made his first new friends. He didn't want to let them know about his condition. He didn't want to lose the friends he just made.  
Riku tried to get himself out of answering. "Ahh" He looked at his watch. "We're already done for the day. Iori, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Just like that, Riku took off running.

"Nanase-San?? Wait...!"

The raven acted on his instinct and flew after the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly enjoy Riku's suffering even though I like him. Oh the poor boy....><  
> Feel free to comment! I love reading them (and curling myself into a shy ball).


	4. They are wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori and Riku moments teehee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: texts in Italic represent that person's thoughts

_It hurts. It burns. My lungs....Hah...ha..._

Riku came to a stop at the back gate. He couldn't get very far before he started gasping for air. He crouched down, started coughing quite badly.

_Crap...I'm having an attack. Inhaler...my inhaler..._

"Nanase-San!!!!!"

The raven swooped down immediately seeing the redhead having a pained expression on his face. He transformed back and pressed his ear against the cat's back.  _Something's wrong! His breathing...!_

Iori panicked but knew he had to act fast. He frantically searched the cat's pockets and belongings, hoping to find some sort of medicine. Luckily, he managed to locate the cat's inhaler within a few seconds. He helped Riku use his inhaler and made him sit against the wall to calm down his breathing.

_So this is why you didn't join in._ Iori got his answer in a not very pleasant way.

"Iori...." _I feel so stupid. I knew I wasn't supposed to run like that, especially after just getting out of the hospital two days ago._

"You really are a stupid cat, aren't you? Are you alright now? Why did you take off like that and in human form, no less?" _I know, I know he was suffering just now, but look at him. His teary red eyes sparkle in sunlight like a ruby red gem. His EXTREMELY CUTE ears flopped. His tail swayed from side to side on the floor. All of those scream "PET ME!!". No, no, no Iori you MUST not let ANYONE know. You ARE the guy who likes "cool and sharp" things._  
Iori bombarded Riku with questions trying to keep his persona.

"...I'm sorry.... I uh, I was afraid I would lose my first ever uni friend. People I have met before, when they found out about my illness...they avoided me. They thought it's easier to hang out with healthy people, not having to worry about sudden emergencies, or change of plans. Plus it was more fun for them..."

The raven's eyes widened in surprise. _His illness must be quite serious_

"and...I can't...I can't transform into a cat."

"SAY WHAT???" Iori blurted out. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help himself. Never in his life had me met or even heard of an Anifusio who can't transform.

"Well, technically I can...but it really tires me out to transform. I always end up collapsing afterwards..." Riku explained.

Iori was deep in thought for a while. He then looked up, his eyes met with Riku.

"Nanase-san, form a unit with me"

"Yea sure..wait..EHHHHHHHHHH?????? W..What are you saying Iori? I..I don't understand" _Unit? What unit? The assignment? Why is he suddenly asking me this now?!?_

"Form a unit with me. Sing with me. I will make you a superstar, and you will show those people..that they are wrong to think that way. That you are okay just the way you are now." _I can't believe what I'm saying. This is so embarrassing._

Riku went silent for a moment. When he took what Iori said in, his mouth curved up into a pure, big smile. He grabbed Iori, pulled the raven closer and hugged him tight. He couldn't help sobbing a little. He had always wished to hear someone say something like that to him.

"Nyaaaaa~~~ Iori!!! Thank you! You are the best!!"

Iori's face went red. Really red, but things did not stop there.

"Ne, Iori, you seem to be looking at my ears quite often. Do you want to touch them?"

_GAHGCEJYFGSBHSFDVCUYDH!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG What to do? What to do? No Iori, You must NOT. But Iori, a golden opportunity is being presented before you._ That immediately messed up Iori's thought process. The raven froze.

"What's wrong, Iori? Don't be shy!" Riku beamed, multiplying his degree of cuteness. He moved his cat ears more rapidly, almost like casting a forbidden spell on the raven.

"...J..Just a little bit..I'll just have a little touch...not that I'm interested or anything but since you are inviting me I wouldn't want to upset you!" P _lease tell me this isn't a dream. I get to cuddl...I mean touch a (super cute and fluffy) cat ear!_

He went and carefully placed his palm on Riku's left ear, gently stroking the fluffy fur. Riku let out a bit of a purr. _Iori is such a tsundere, but man he sure knows how to pet a cat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cat is going to appear next chapter!   
> Don't hesitate to leave comments. They are sweet. Like Candies. Oh lovely sweet candies!


	5. Rivals, reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats, reunited

"Riku"

The redhead heard a quiet voice stating his name. He looked around and didn't see anyone. After all, he wanted to come early on his second day of uni so he could explore the place on his own more.

"Riku...over here"

He searched around again, until he glanced up to the top of the wall surrounding the uni. A cat. A black cat with a tiny bit of light pink on the tip of the ears. *I've seen this cat somewhere before. Hold on...no way...!*

"Tenn-nii!!!"  
  
 ****The past****

The twin: black and white kitten Anifusio were created. It was the first time it ever happened. Scientists were celebrating their new discovery. Of course, a big incident like this attracted a wealthy family dreamed of producing their ideal idols like "Kujou". The Kujous acted fast and adopted the twins before anyone else could. Anifusio are known for their looks and attractiveness, they couldn't let this chance slip by.

A few years later however, the white kitten Anifusio was deemed a "failure" due to his weak body and lungs by Takamasa Kujou, the head of the house and the only real Kujou left. The whole Kujou family, except Kujou Riku of course, left overseas and abandoned the white kitten, hoping for "it" to die. Little did they know a certain couple found the kitten near death in the garden of Kujou's mansion by the fountain. Kujou Riku was taken in by the lovely couple and became Nanase Riku instead. He never got to see his twin brother again after that.

The nanase family might not have been wealthy or powerful like Kujou, but they took care of the boy with love and did not treat him like 'a pet tool'.

Maybe Riku was born with a terrible luck. Last year, his parents, the Nanase, passed away in a car accident that happened while the couple were driving to visit Riku at the hospital.

****Present****

"Riku...it's really you...oh I am so glad. Thank the heavens!"

The black cat jumped down to the ground and transformed into a human of light pink hair with deep pink eyes. The tears welled up so much they could roll down at any second. Kujou Tenn smiled, a genuine smile of relief. His once inseparable twin brother, is still here. Alive. And breathing.

Riku was so shocked he couldn't stop his tears from flowing down. The two pulled each other into a tight hug.

It took several minutes for them to calm down enough to look at each other in the eye, trying to start a conversation.

Tenn was the first to ask about Riku's wellbeing. Riku told him everything. About his family and what happened to them. Tenn couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt a deep pain in his chest. Regrets stabbed him like a knife. He wasn't there for Riku when the white cat needed him the most. Tenn then told Riku his life story. He had tried so many ways, so many times to find Riku, but all failed. He said how he was Kujou's precious "product" as he was trained solely to become an idol to bring more fame and money to the Kujou house, and more importantly to achieve Kujou's dream of producing a legendary idol. Tenn was sent back to Japan to attend this music university as most top idols graduated from here.

"I'm so sorry, Riku. It's all my fault. If only I had found you sooner, if only I wasn't stupid enough to follow Kujou-San that day, if only...."

"No Ten-nii! Please stop!" Riku cut him off. He couldn't bare to hear his twin blamed himself. "None of this is your fault! Please don't blame yourself. Please...I love you Ten-nii"

The twin decided to sit down on a bench under a Sakura tree that had been modified to bloom all year around.

"I see, so the president himself invited you. You are not aware of how this uni works then?"

Riku shook his head

"Basically first year assignment is to compete with each other at the end of the year by singing. You can team up with any students of any year, except for the ones who have won. Although, just singing is not going to be enough in this uni. You have to also dance or play instruments to stand out. Only one winner will be selected on the judgement day. The winner will get more specialized classes for becoming an idol as they progress to second and third years. Most winners in the past debuted right after graduation and were very successful idols."

Riku felt it again. The pressure. Just like when Takanashi Sensei announced what they were expected to do. Riku felt even more worried.

"Listen, Riku. To become an idol, you must be professional. Fans take priority. Never forget that."

Riku gulped. He had never seen his kind brother like this before, but then he saw a small, sad smile coming from his twin.

"...but I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Please don't do anything dangerous to your health condition. You don't need to win or become an idol, Riku. Not if it's going to hurt you."

Riku looked at the black cat after thinking for a few seconds.

"Even if you put it that way, Ten-nii...."

"If my voice can bring smiles to people's faces..."

Tenn looked at Riku. He felt it then. The passion. The ambition. The determination.

"Then I want to win, become an idol, and make this world a happier place"

Tenn exhaled then let out a small smile. _Ahh my lovely little brother has grown..._

"Well, then Riku. **If** you win, then some day in the future we will be facing each other on stage."

"After all, we, TRIGGER won last year's competition"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all happy that Tenn is here? Well, for Kujou-san fans out there, this perfectionist black cat is about to be roasted nicely in future chapters fufufufu....  
> Again for the thousandth time, comment and I shall cuddle them xx Thanks for reading!


	6. Surprise, surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn wants more time with his twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewlo lovely people~ I'm here! I didn't forget to update teehee~ Was just out exploring another city meow~ Enjoy!

Riku soon learned that day. TRIGGER is not just any idol group in uni. TRIGGER is known by everyone in the uni. Not only that, he could hear some people outside of uni talking about them, a group that has yet to debut. Riku clutched the CD he had in hand tighter as he walked home.

"Nanase-san, since you missed the welcome week you didn't get to see TRIGGER opening performance. I've got a CD of one of their performances. Why don't you watch it tonight as an ultimate stimulation?" He recalled Iori's words.

The white cat got to the part where he had to walk uphill. He wished he could transform into a cat and run up the hill in no time, but he knew it was impossible. Just when he was deep in thought he heard it again. A familiar quiet voice, calling his name.

"Riku"

There was a noise of rustling leaves, then a black cat jumped off one of the trees and appeared in front of the redhead.

"Tenn-nii! What are you doing here?"

"Going home. Looks like we take the same route back." The black cat, still in his cat form, replied, glancing at the cd in the redhead's hands.

"Can you show me where you live?"

Tenn said, his voice slightly(?) demanding. Tenn did not hesitate. He wanted to spend more time with his beloved twin. He wanted to make sure his long lost brother is taking good care of himself, living alone.

"Tenn-nii, want to jump on my shoulder?"

Tenn was about to decline, but he made a mistake of looking at Riku's baby doll eyes. He jumped to the red head's right shoulder, placed his hind legs there. His body lied across Riku's neck with his front legs hanging from the other shoulder. Comfy cat.

_So Riku still can't transform huh?_ Tenn thought

Tenn got so comfortable on Riku's shoulders, he didn't notice they got to Riku's house in about 5 minutes. The jangling sound of the key brought him back to reality.

Riku opened the door and the black cat jumped off. Before Riku could say anything Tenn let himself in and inspect all rooms. Riku's house is big, much smaller than Kujou mansion, but way too big for one person. It has 2 floors, 3 bedrooms on the top, a kitchen and living room on the bottom. A big bathroom on each floor. _All neat and clean alright._ Tenn approved.

After Tenn was satisfied, he licked his paws before jumping on a couch in the living room and transformed back to an ange...a human form.

"Riku, join me" Tenn acted like he owns the house. Unlike Riku, this guy really is a cat.  
Riku sat down next to his twin, but before he could get comfortable...

"Ne, Riku. Let me live with you"

_It's too dangerous to let my kawaii little brother live alone. What if his lungs act up? What if there is a break in? I wouldn't be able to sleep at night_

"....huh?...huh?...EHHHHHHH??????" _Tenn-nii, living with me?? I must be dreaming!! Wake up, Riku, wake up!!_

"I was going to ask you to come live with me" Tenn had a serious expression on his face "but your place is much more suited for 2 people. Mine is just a studio flat Kujou-san owns".

The white cat froze. He wasn't sure how he felt. He was over the moon. He was nervous. He was shocked. He could only just sat there when his beloved brother saw a chance and walked to the front door.

"Bye bye, Riku. I'll bring my stuffs in about 2 hours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Tenn as a neck warmer too >< Riku no fair *jealous*


	7. Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More TennRiku xx

The bedroom next to Riku's used to be bare after he lost his parents. A double bed, a closet, a shelf, a table and a chair had just been there looking lifeless. The room was turned into a warm space just a few minutes ago by his brother.

"This is all too sudden, Tenn-nii." The redhead still couldn't cope with the shock.

"But you're happy I'm here right, Riku?" Tenn stroked Riku's chin making him purr. They were sitting on a bed that is now Tenn's. Riku couldn't deny that. He is happy and won't be painfully lonely anymore.

"Tenn-nii, do you not have any cat toys? And I don't have a cat bed in my...I mean..our living room right now. I thought those are very important for cats...but since I can't transform I don't really need them"

"Psssttt Riku" Tenn hissed "I'm a fully grown adult cat. I don't play with toys"

Riku pulled a yarn ball from his pocket and threw it past Tenn's face. He had prepared it beforehand. He was curious of how his cool brother would react. (And of course Riku himself ended up playing with the mini yarn ball for half an hour.)

The pink eyes took immediate focus of the pink yarn ball and quickly reached his hands to grab it. He started squeezing and pulling the yarn ball in his hands, smiling like an idiot. He even nibbled the wooly thing.

"So this is what you meant by 'fully grown adult cat' huh?" Riku was satisfied. He made a mental note to go toy shopping after uni some day this week.

The black cat's face went red, like tomato red. Still his hands were fiddling with the yarn ball (> <).

Tenn channeled all his human nature to drop the soft thing.

"I...I think it's time for dinner. I'm going to cook." Tenn left the room without looking at his brother. God, he was so embarrassed.

~~

The two cats were enjoying their omurice, until Tenn put his spoon down. There was still more than half omurice on his plate.

"Riku. Listen."

Riku paused. He looked at Tenn as if to say "what is it?".

"No one is to know about the fact that we are twins"

Riku was expecting a serious conversation but he sure was not expecting that. "Tenn-nii....Why...?" _Is he ashamed to have me as a brother?_

"Riku, don't get me wrong. It's not you that's the problem."

Tenn could see Riku's hurt expression. The white cat is too pure. "It's Kujou-san. He might be overseas, but he has been checking my progresses at the uni. If he found out about you, who knows what could happen to you."

Tenn stopped a second to word his next sentence. "Trust me Riku, it hurts me to do this..."

"Tenn-nii...it's okay. I understand" The white cat was sad. He smiled anyway. He knew that his brother is protecting him and that gave him a warm feeling in his heart. He missed being taken care of after all.

"If I'm in my cat form you can talk to me like a brother. No one is going to know it's me. Black cats, real or Anifusio, are extremely common. Although, I'll try not to use my cat form too much around you, if you breathe in too much of my fur, your lungs are going to act up."

~~

That night Riku couldn't sleep. So much happened in a day. He decided to watch TRIGGER performance CD that Iori lent him. His eyes were glued to his TV screen the whole entire time. Everyone in TRIGGER looked so cool, and their performance was sexy and powerful. Not only that, his brother, his beloved twin (who was nibbling a yarn ball) is a center.

Riku easily became one of many TRIGGER fans. He also felt even more pumped. He really, really want to win on the uni judgement/performance day now. So that he can bring more smiles to this world...

And prove to the world that he is perfect just the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? The new unit will perform their first mini live! I wonder who they are~


	8. MEZZO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How MEZZO was formed

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Osaka Sougo and this is Yotsuba Tamaki. Together we are called 'MEZZO'"

About 3 weeks had passed since the beginning of the uni year. The first mini first-year performance of this academic year was performed by none other than the unexpected duo, MEZZO.

"Our first ever song is called 'Miss you'. I hope you will enjoy it"

The swan opened his wing wide, his elegance became the centre of the attention. Tamaki's near-professional level of dancing kept people from leaving. Their singing formed a beautiful harmony, perfect for such as emotional song. People could not take their eyes off them.

— **weeks ago** -

MEZZO was actually formed unexpectedly. The two never interacted with each other much before, until one night when Tamaki was out for a stroll in his horse form, making his way to buy more Ousama Pudding at the convenience store. On his way, he walked past a bar. There, he saw a man with white wings, dancing around in front of the bar, screaming stuffs that made no sense whatsoever.

 _Gosh that guy is extremely drunk._ Tamaki thought _wait...I know him. It's Sou-Chan!_

"Sou-Chan, you ok? You look really drunk." Tamaki transformed back and decided he couldn't just walk past.

"Ahhh Taa-kun. You so annoying. Sing something! Ahahahahaha." Despite how drunk the purplish white haired man was, he could still recognise one of his friends.

"Haaah? Sou-chan you are not making any sense. Let's go home. You can ride on my back. You are too drunk."

Tamaki reached his hands out to grab Sougo's arm and that was when he experienced hell.

Sougo transformed into a swan, threatened to peck Tamaki's eyes.

"Sing. Me. A. Song. Or I will gouge your eyes out." The intense dark aura rose from the swan.

"Sou-Chan...are you threatening me?" Tamaki was confused.

"Must I repeat myself, Taakun?"

The dark aura emitted from Sougo engulfed the two of them.

"Fine! Ok! I'll sing!! Don't kill me. I'll sing!"  
  
Tamaki screamed in fear. He was shaking so badly. He then sang a song like there is no tomorrow.

The drunk swan was satisfied, but the horse still wasn't set free.  
  
"Taakun, that's really good. Taakun, let's sing together. For our assignment."

At that point Tamaki knew it would cost him his life to reject and so, from that day, MEZZO was formed.

—— **back to present** ——

The duo received cheers and applause after their performance. On top of that, two famous figures walked up to them.

Yuki the fox, and Momo the Husky of Re:Vale approached the duo while clapping. All eyes were on them. Other students were screaming.

"Look! It's Re:Vale!"

"Re:Vale is here!"

After all, Re:Vale won on the judgement day 2 years ago.

"Great performance~! I feel totally moved!! Wan wan!!"

Momo energetically complimented. His black and white fluffy tail was wagging rapidly in excitement.

"Oh Momo, that won't do. We're supposed to act mature in front of our Kouhai."

Yuki teased his partner. He's a fox after all. He didn't show much emotion on his face but he did say a quick compliment to the newly formed duo. Actually, he just couldn't wait to taint new talented Kouhai. Momo, probably sensing the fox's true intention, gave Yuki a quick wink.

Iori and Riku who were part of the audience witnessed the whole thing. They looked at each other. Iori knew they needed to make a start with their unit.

"Nanase-San. The first mini performance has already happened, meaning the competition has begun. We need to make a start as well." Iori said while looking straight into the white cat's eyes.

"Right! Iori! I'm ready! We can't let MEZZO get ahead of us! We are here to win."

Riku couldn't wait to get started after declaring rivalry with his twin brother, watching TRIGGER performance video and now seeing MEZZO put on a show.

"That kind of determination is good, Nanase-San, but let's take things one step at a time. First, let's have a dance practice today to see how much both of as can do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than halfway to catching up with the one on Wattpad now >< Hope you guys have been enjoying it so far!


	9. The Unexpected

At one of several uni practice rooms, the two was moving to the music, showing each other what they can do. The white cat got to see the raven's movements of perfection. The raven hardly ever messed up his dances, and if he did, he came up with something to cover his mistake almost immediately.

_Iori is...good. He doesn't seem to be showing any extraordinary cool dance moves, but whatever he does, he executes it perfectly. I wonder if he is disappointed to see mine..._

_Nanase-san is surprisingly good at dancing. I was expecting him to be able to do much less because of his health. He still has some cat nature left in him after all._ Iori thought. The two didn't have a clue how much they admired each other's ability.

" _pant pant_ That..that was fun, Iori!" Riku smiled widely to the raven even though he was tired after dancing to many songs that day.

"Nanase-san, I hope you didn't push yourself too hard. You look quite tired."

"Mou, Iori, I'm fine!!"

The raven wasn't taking that. The white cat, to him looked pretty worn out. Sure, he seemed happy, but Iori could tell Riku is the type to overestimate his limit.

"Let's stop for today. We danced lot. Great work, Nanase-san" Iori let out a small smile. _This is a good start to our unit_

Iori's smile disappeared when Riku lost his balance while walking to grab his stuff. The raven quickly grabbed the cat's arm to make sure he didn't fall on hard floor.

"I'm walking you home, Nanase-san" Iori decided.

"Iori, I'm okay, really! I was just a little tired."

"It will put my mind at ease to see you get home safely." Iori insisted. "Even if you don't want me to walk with you, I am a raven. I can easily fly after you."

"mmmm okay. Fine, Iori. You can walk with me" The cat puffed his cheek.

_Well..at least I won't be lonely walking home_ He thought. His brother always has practice or extra class and gets home late in the evening, so Riku has to walk home alone. Plus, no one is supposed to know about the fact that they are twins. Little did the redhead know, his secret was about to be revealed.

——

The white cat used his key to unlock the door to his house. "Since you are here, why don't you come in, Iori? I'll make you some tea." Riku invited Iori.

"No need, Nanase-san. You should get a good rest."

"But Iori, I've got some bird seeds to go with it. (Tenn bought them so he could attract birds to the garden for him to play with) And...and I've got a cat shaped mug too!"

Riku pulled off his killer baby doll eyes, and that was it. Iori lost to the ultimate combo. Riku was so happy he flung the door opened and jumped in.

What surprised him was the scene he saw. He froze on the spot. A stranger with brown hair was using a towel to wipe a pink haired man lying on the couch. The silver haired man with wolf ears and tail sat beside them, eyeing the pink haired man with concern.

"TRIGGER?!?!?!?!"

Iori and Riku shouted at the same time, gaining the attention of the two sitting guys.

"You...the cat...Nanase? Why are you here?" Gaku the grey wolf asked. He was just as surprised as Iori and Riku

"w...w...what is going on? Why are you all in my house? Why is Tenn-nii lying still like that???"

Riku was so, so confused, and at the same time worried about his beloved brother. He didn't realise a certain word caught all the attention in the room.

"Tenn-nii????" The guy with the towel paused.

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke repeated Riku's word with a confused look. "You mean Tenn??" He asked. Uh-oh that word had slipped out of The white cat's mount.

"Nanase-san, what's the meaning of this?" Iori demanded answers.

The white cat felt all eyes were on him. "Nyaaaaaaa!!!!" He screamed.

A minute later he calmed himself down, and decided to first explain his situation. The told them about how Kujou Tenn is his twin brother, about how he was separated from him and how Tenn forced himself into his house. The others didn't look any less confused. Ryuu was the first to smile though.

"I didn't know Tenn had a brother!" Ryuu broke the awkward silence.

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret...." Riku mumbled

"The brat never talked about himself, he could have just mentioned he had a brother. Didn't need to say who." Gaku said, letting out a bit of a "Grrrrr".

"So...why...is Kujou-san lying like that?" Iori wanted answers to everything.

"Tenn got a fever, probably from overwork. He looked fine this morning, but then he became wobbly during practice. He almost passed out so we decided to carry him home and get his fever down. Tenn told us this is his home. Right now, he's kinda half conscious. Sometimes, he says stuffs that don't really make sense, or meows non-stop." Ryuu explained.

Tenn started meowing as if he was responding to his name. Gaku stroked Tenn's chin and the black cat purred. No one, except Riku, could believe what they were seeing. Iori was dying, he wanted so much to pet the black cat. One cat was hard enough for him to resist, now there were two.

"Thanks for taking good care of Tenn-nii. I'll get you all some tea, okay? Tsunashi-san, what snacks would you like with your tea? Are you an Anifusio?" Like Iori, Ryuu didn't have any animal features that stood out so the white cat wasn't sure what he is.

"I am just a normal human, Riku-kun" Ryuu answered

"Ahhhh okay" Riku smiled "Then Tsunashi-san can have a cake." He turned to Gaku.

"Yaotome-san, can you eat cat snack, it tastes almost like a dog snack anyway?" This sentence Riku asked was out of his innocence.

Iori facepalmed.

"Growwwllll" Gaku growled loudly, sending shivers down the white cat's spine.

"I AM A WOLF NOT A DAMN DOG!!!...but I'll take it" He lowered his voice after realising the redhead was on the verge of breaking into tears. If Tenn was well, Gaku would have been dead by now.

"....o...kay. Cat snack for Yaotome san. And since Tenn-Nii is ill I'll get him a mouse as a present later." Riku got back his smile thinking about how his twin would react.

"A WHATTTTTT????"

That evening the 5 of them spent some quality time together. Ryuu and Gaku put Tenn in bed and left around nighttime. Iori also flew home when the two left. He got scolded by Mitsuki for not telling him where he had been. No one would ever forget what happened that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Riku treats Tenn as a pet cat lol


	10. His Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are ready to take in a full dose of (slight) IoRiku~

"'Perfect Purity' huh?"

"How does that sound, Nanase-san?"

"I like it! Iori, how did you come up with it? It sounds like a good name!!"

Riku smiled wide. He was totally happy with the group name Iori came up with. They agreed to each think of a group name last night, but Riku didn't have any ideas.

_This group name represents us so well. Even if I explain it, this cat wouldn't understand. He is too innocent to know that he is pure (and totally cute)_   
"Hmph, I didn't expect a dumb cat to come up with one anyway" Iori replied.

Riku pouted. "What did you just say?!?""   
His cat tail moved from side to side, attracting the raven's attention. They went silent in the practice room for a few seconds. Iori was staring at the tail, almost blushing.

"Ne, Iori...."

That woke the raven from his dream land

"What is it Nanase-san?"

"So..like..Iori, we are in the same class, and together we are a unit. We have been spending weeks together during lunch or classes. Why are you still not calling my first name?"

The white cat blushed a little, but his ruby red eyes were expecting answers.

"Iori, call me Riku" Riku demanded.

"Nanase-san, I'm still a younger than you even if we are in the same class. Plus, we are not close friends or anything. Let's focus. We just got our song from the headmaster, we should start our singing practice so that we can start coming up with choreography."

"Nnngggh" Riku felt a little hurt. However, all the times he spent with Iori made him slightly more resistant to the raven's sharp tongue. Plus, the white cat was also excited to sing a song given to them. He decided not to press any further...for now.

"Right. Nanase-san, why don't you start singing the first part?"

"Huh, me? Okay. Took a deep breath Here I go!"

"Shoumei shiyou ore ni shika dekinai nanika ga aru to..."

The red head sang one of the sentences in the song "fly away!", and that came out like a charm spell on Iori. His hands holding the music sheet became loose, dropping the paper on the floor. The raven's eyes opened wide, looking at the redhead in amazement.

"...Eh? W..W..What's wrong, Iori?" Riku come to a sudden stop after hearing the sound of paper touching the floor.

"Was that your voice just now!?!" Iori asked with a serious expression on his face. _I have to confirm what I just heard...that voice...the magical voice..._

"Umm, yeah. Is there something wrong with it?" Riku was confused.

"...No, you...uhh..have a great voice." Iori shied away a little. _I said that because he needs to know. This is it. This is the key to victory._

"Ahhh..Is that so? I'm happy!" Riku beamed.   
"Let's continue then, it's my turn to hear your voice now, Iori!"

With that, the cat got off the chair, wanting to pick up the sheets that Iori dropped on the floor, but being a super clumsy cat that he was, he somehow tripped. Seeing that, the raven quickly sprang out of his chair and caught the red head by his stomach.

Riku suddenly felt such as unbearable sensation. He was extremely ticklish from Iori's arm on his belly. His ears stood up, eyes widened. He couldn't take it. He gripped Iori's arm tightly, opened his mouth bearing mini fangs, and bit Iori's arm. His cat instinct got a complete hold of him.

"Ita...! Ouch! Nanase-san, you're hurting me! Nanase-sa..owowow..NANASE-SAN STOP!!!!"

Iori had to use quite an effort to pull his arm away from the cat.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" He shouted at the red head, who looked just as surprised.

"Nya!?! Iori!! I'm so sorry. Really! Gomen. Hontoni gomen!" The red head bowed several times. His ears dropped. He didn't mean to do it.

"...cute..."

"huh?" Riku looked up.

"Ahem It's fine Nanase-san, I should have known better not to touch a cat's belly...."

_He doesn't have much of a cat instinct yet he could still be controlled by it._ _If it was Kujou-san, my arm would probably be shreded_

"I should have just let you fall with your head flat on the ground" Iori smirked seeing how the red head reacted by puffing his cheeks.

Iori turned his back to the white cat. "Let's not waste any more time. We're continuing our practice."

Iori secretly smiled a little.

_When I first came to this uni, I didn't expect much. I was here because Nii-san asked me to audition with him to improve his chance of getting in. Now, here I am. I have found what I wanted to do._

_This person gives me this warm feeling I can't begin to describe. He makes me...happy? I guess? I'm not so sure yet, but..._

_This person, I want to turn him into a superstar. Now that I saw his talent I am even more motivated...._

_I want to see more of how he can paint my monochrome world with vibrant colours._

_Teach me what happiness is, Nanase-san_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: It starts off fine but the end is bitter


	11. The Night that ends the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!!! I hope you enjoy your day!

As Riku was entering the uni gate he was humming Perfect Purity's new song "Fly Away!". All the choreography was prepared. The only thing left to do was practice.

"MORNING, Riku. Is that a NEW SONG I hear?"

A leopard dashed towards the redhead from behind, shouting in half Japanese, half English. He transformed back when he got near the cat, and slapped his hands on the cat's back.

_cough cough cough cough_

Riku started coughing. The leopard surprised him good. The slap on his back made things worse. Luckily it stopped after seconds. He wasn't too out of breath and didn't get an attack. _phew_

"OH? Riku has a cold?" Nagi made his usual "OH" face.

"No, no. I'm fine! You just surprised me Nagi" Riku gave a smile. He sweat dropped a little. _gee I thought I was gonna have an attack in front of him_

"SO...is that a NEW song I hear?"

Riku was about to answer but three other people walked up to them and with him being a cat, he was distracted.

"What's this, oooh, what's this about new song Nagi?" Mitsuki overheard the conversation since Nagi was being....Nagi. Boy, he was loud.

"Hhhhhheeee Oniisan might actually be interested" The deer Yamato added.  
Iori stood behind Mitsuki but remained silent.

Riku finally proceeded to answering.

"That's right everyone, it's our new song called 'Fly Away!'. Right, Iori?" Riku tilted his head and beamed.

Everyone turned to the Raven. There was a moment of silence before Mitsuki, Nagi and Yamato shouted "EHHHHHHHH?!?"

"Eh? Why is everyone so surprised?" Riku wondered

"You mean....you formed a unit with Iori? With my little brother?!?" Mitsuki was looking at Iori for answers.

"Nii-san, I...." Iori blushed. He stuttered. _why is this happening to me?_

"IORI YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR BROTHER?!?!?" The white cat shouted. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing.

"Umm, Mitsuki, weeks ago he asked me to form a unit with him"

"IORI ASKED YOU?!?" Yup, Riku's answer created even more shocking moments.

"Interesting indeed...." the green haired deer nodded.

~~

-Afternoon-

"Sougo-san, Tamaki, you two heading somewhere?" Riku saw the duo on his way to practicing with Iori.

"Ahhh Riku-kun, nice to see you. We're heading to practice. Guess you are going to that as well with Iori?" Sougo's mini smile appeared. Words travel fast when Nagi is involved. Mezzo already found out Iori and Riku formed a unit together.

"Yea...you two seem to be doing well together. I fight with Iori all the time, nya."

Sougo's dark aura began to flow. Tamaki shivered. _Scary Sou-Chan is here. I wanna cry._

"We get along really well" The dark aura expanded tenfold. Tamaki wanted to run away so badly, but knew he couldn't escape Sougo no matter what he does. _Ughhh How can Rikkun not sense any of this...?_

Suddenly, the dark aura vanished. The swan stumbled. Tamaki had to catch Sougo's shoulder to keep him from hitting the hard wall.

"Ah...ah...ah... it's Tsunashi-san!! Over there...he's coming to this direction....ahh"

The swan blushed. Hard. Tamaki sighed in relief.

"Sou-chan is a huge fan of Ryuu-aniki. I don't really get it. Ryuu-aniki is great at dancing. I still don't get why Sou-chan becomes like that when he sees Ryuu-aniki" Tamaki stated the obvious to the innocent Riku.

_Mezzo is such an interesting pair._ Riku thought to himself.

~~

- **Nighttime** -

The black cat Tenn came home super tired. He was expecting dinner. After all, it was Riku's turn to cook. However, he smelled nothing like cooked food.

**About 20 mins earlier**

The white cat Riku came home super tired. He knew he had to cook dinner, but he needed to sit down for a bit. He went up to his room, lay with his back flat on the bed, panting.

_ha...ha...I'm so tired...It's kind of hard to breathe..._

He was there, struggling.   
He was there, trying to take deep breaths.   
He was there, wheezing and coughing.   
He was there, not being able to move.

_huff...huff...someone...help me_

_Tenn-nii...._

**Present**

_Something's not right. The living room is way too dark, too quiet. Riku normally turns on the TV when he gets home_

Tenn thought. He had this really bad feeling he couldn't shake.

He walked upstairs to Riku's door. He knocked.

There was no reply.

He knocked again.

Still no reply.

He tried the door, it was unlocked. He let himself in....

"RIKU!!!"

_I was there, calling for help_   
_I was there, trying to calm myself_   
_I was there, shouting his name, over and over again_   
_I was there, with him in my arms, breathing heavily and unconscious_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna let the chapter end like this MWAHAHAHAHHA


	12. The Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn's Brocon mode activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot to update yesterday ><'

The hospital hallway was fully lit, but for the black cat Kujou Tenn he was sitting in a cold, dark place.

_I'm alone..again.... My brother is suffering again.... His breathing went so quiet on the way here. Almost..peaceful..and that scares me more than anything_

His tears welled up. At that point he didn't care if anyone saw him cry. Not that there was anyone sitting on the benches some distance away from a closed emergency room door.

_Riku..please be okay..I am here with you Riku._

_Please,..don't leave me.._

It was that moment when Tenn interlaced his hands together, with elbows on his knees and head on his knuckles, that the emergency room door slowly opened.

"Are you Riku-kun's friend?"

_No, he is my brother. My only twin brother_

Tenn knew he couldn't answer that.

"Yes I am"

"My name is Ogami Banri and I am Riku-kun's doctor. He has been my patient for a long time. Riku-kun and I have been sharing a lot of stories so actually, I knew his family situations and that he has a twin brother."

Banri smiled a little.

"You are Kujou Tenn-kun, aren't you?"

Tenn somehow felt a bit relieved. Even though the fact that he is related to Riku was supposed to be a secret to prevent Takamasa Kujou from finding out, he was glad Riku had someone he could trust, and that someone had been taking good care of his brother.

"Don't worry. Riku-kun is fine now. However..."

Tenn stared at Banri's face, focusing on incoming words.

"He has to be careful. Each attack makes his lungs slightly weaker, meaning the next time he gets an attack, it would likely be more severe. He might be tired more easily for a week or two. Make sure that he doesn't go over his limit."

With that, Banri said Riku can go home today when he wakes up and the doctor left.

Tenn walked to Riku's bed. He smiled a genuine smile seeing his cute brother's sleeping face.

_He isn't in pain. That's good._

While Tenn was waiting for the white cat to wake up he was deep in thought. There was one important mission he needed to do at the uni the next day. He took his phone out of his pocket, opened the rabbit chat and...

**Tenn:** Gaku, Ryuu I won't be at practice tomorrow morning

**Gaku:** hah? Care to say why, brat?

**Tenn:** You don't need to know, grey dog. There is something is need to do

**Gaku:** Why you...!!!

**Ryuu:** Drop it, Gaku. Ok, Tenn. Thanks for telling us.

~~

**The Next Morning**

Riku went home with Tenn last night. They had a light meal since it was late. Tenn didn't want Riku to come to uni today in order for him to rest, but Riku insisted that he felt fine. Of course Tenn gave in.

Like usual, Tenn went to uni earlier than Riku, but this morning, he wasn't going for his practice. He was going to meet someone. Tenn had arranged a meeting with this person via Rabbit chat last night.

"Kujou Tenn"

"You are right on time, Izumi Iori."

The black cat and the raven met at the back gate as arranged. It was early and no one else was there. Perfect for the two to have their conversations. Or so they thought...

"So, what business have you got with me, Kujou-san?" Iori spoke in his usual cold tone.

"It is about Riku" Tenn answered, looking straight into the raven's eyes.

"Nanase-san? What about him?" The raven's cold speaking wasn't as sharp as before upon hearing the name, but he still acted disinterested. Acted.

"I'm going to jump straight to the point." Tenn spoke right away

"Riku had an attack last night, and any more attacks would put his life in danger"

Tenn wasn't just looking into Iori's eyes. He glared a cat's glare.

"Watch his limit while you two practice"

"Oh and one more thing" Tenn wasn't quite done.

"If my kawaii brother had an attack because of you, know that I will destroy you." With that, the black cat left, satisfied.

**—while Iori and Tenn were having a conversation—**

"Attack? Riku? WHAT do they all MEAN???"

Nagi was 'whispering' but still it came out quite loud.

"SHHHHHH! Nagi, they are gonna find out we are eavesdropping!!" Mitsuki warned the blond leopard.

"You two, quit it. You both are gonna get us in trouble. Oniisan doesn't want trouble." Yamato spoke

The trio were hiding behind some large barrels in their animal forms. Yamato had to lie down completely to hide his deer antlers. Mitsuki thought it was suspicious that Iori left for uni without telling him, so he texted his 2 pals and followed.

And boy, they heard the whole thing. Loud and clear.

"Riku is Kujou's...!!!"

The three had committed the sin.

Maybe it was a good thing they did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not ppl this is not the end of Riku's suffering. Maybe I'm pure evil :P *evil grin*


	13. Perfect Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Riku's suffering

_Our practices have been going well. Both Nanase-san and I have now perfected the dance and are able to sing 'Fly Away!' by heart. We booked the auditorium for the mini performance, which is happening this afternoon..._

_However..._

_Nanase-san has been coughing quite a lot this morning during classes. He excused himself to the bathroom quite a few times too._

_I came up with a training plan that would not push Nanase-san's over his limit. And with Kujou-san's warning, I have been even more careful, yet..._

Riku came back to the classroom looking quite tired. The white cat seems a little out of breath. People who don't really know About Riku's condition wouldn't notice. The redhead hides it relatively well, but he can't hide it from his singing partner, Iori.

"Nanase-san, We're cancelling the performance today."

Riku eyes widened. His face showed everything: disappointment, surprise, sadness.

"No!!! Iori, we have been practicing so much. We have to perform!!" Riku's voice was a bit shaky, like he was going to cry if he took another 'no'.

"Nanase-san, you are not performing in that condition. We can just reschedule it to another day. It's not that big of a deal" Iori spoke a little louder, trying to sound a little more intimidating.

But that's not how nature works. Cats hunt birds. Not the other way around. Riku's ultimate stubbornness shoved Iori's logical thinking into the trash can.

"Iori, I can do it!! Don't cancel it. I will dance. I will sing until the end! Even if it means I will collapse afterwards! We are performing!"

"....."

Iori went speechless. At that time he thought there was nothing he could do to stop the cat.

~~

**-With Yamato, Nagi and Mitsuki-**

During lunch, Nagi texted his buddies Mitsuki and Yamato to come meet him. They met in a relatively quiet outdoor lunch spot.

"We normally have lunch together anyway, why did you have to text, Nagi?" The little eagle Mitsuki asked

"Did you guys hear about the mini PERFORMANCE happening this afternoon?" Nagi asked.

Strangely, he seemed serious. Not the usual "HEY GURL" attitude.

"Ah, Iori and Riku are performing right? What are they called again? Perfect...purity?" The deer Yamato answered. "What about them?"

"It's Riku. He doesn't seem well during class this morning." Nagi replied

"Hmm...I wonder if it's something do to with what we overheard from Kujou." Yamato spoke while casually enjoying his lunch. He wasn't too worried.

"We're going to watch them anyway. I'm sure they will be fine. They will make you go "OH!" like you normally do" Mitsuki smiled. He didn't think anything serious would happen.

Oh, how wrong he was.

~~

"Ha...ha... _cough cough...wheeze_ "

"Nanase-san!!!!"

_His inhaler isn't helping. I need to get help!!_

The auditorium was half full with people coming to watch a new group perform. Perfect Purity was supposed to come out on stage 20 minutes ago, but no one appeared.

_....Oniisan has a bad feeling..._

Yamato was seated as an audience in the back with his two buddies plus Mezzo.

"Hey, Mitsu"

"Hmm? What is it, Yamato-san"

"Can you transform and sneak into the backstage area?" The deer asked the orange haired eagle.

"E..Eh? O..ok" Mitsuki didn't really get it, but he had this feeling he couldn't shake. Plus, Yamato's unusual serious expression was telling him he had to do it.

~~

Mitsuki got to the backstage area by gripping his claws on the window edge. No one heard him landed and he was hiding behind a curtain, peeking inside.

"I need an ambulance. It's my friend, he has a serious respiratory problem."

Mitsuki was shocked. Not from hearing his brother's voice, but from what the raven was saying on the phone.

_oh my god...what is going on in here?!? Why is Riku on the floor? He looks very pale! What is this loud noise? No way. It's the cat's breathing??? This is bad...this is really bad. I need to let Yamato-san know!_

With that Mitsuki frantically flapped his wings and shooted back into the audience area.

"Nanase-san! Stay with me! Nanase-san!"

Mitsuki could skill hear his brother shouting when he took off from the window.

_Iori, for you to panic that much, this cat must be really important to you huh?_

~~

"Yamato-san!!!!! Nagi!!!"

Mitsuki shouted when he opened the back door, panting. The deer and the leopard took a clue, got up from their seats and ran to Mitsuki.

"It's really bad! Something is wrong with Riku! Iori seems to be calling an ambulance." Mitsuki talked. He was panicking from witnessing the scene.

"EHH?? Not good. Ok guys, we've got to help."

Yamato spoke. The other two nodded.

"Listen, Mitsu, chase after the ambulance so we know where they are taken to. Nagi, entertain the audience for the time being. As for me, I will ask Mezzo to cover for Perfect Purity."

The two nodded and took off to do their duty. The deer approached the unexpected duo.

"Mezzo, please, perform instead of Perfect Purity! Please, I'm begging you!"

Yamato bowed to the two younger Anifusio. Sougo the swan and Tamaki the horse looked at each other, confused.

"Please!" Yamato asked again

_I have never seen Yamato-San like this. Something must be very wrong!!!_

"A..ano...Yamato-san, why are you bowing to us like that? What's the matter?" Sougo stuttered.

"There's no time to explain! Please perform!"

"Sou-chan, we're doing it"

Tamaki stared at Sougo and spoke. Sougo still looked confused.

"Our friend seems to be in trouble, we've got to help"

Tamaki is a simple person. He might not be very aware of the situation, but he knew if someone needs help, he had to help.

"O...okay. We'll get ready." With that Mezzo hurried off backstage.

_I hope everything will be alright._ Yamato thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right you sadistic people out there I hope this chapter satisfies your hunger :P


	14. My fault, mine alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVELY PEOPLE! I'm posting very near midnight haha

— **With Iori** —

While Riku was being treated, Iori stood frozen in front of the emergency room door for minutes. He then decided to walk away from that room.

_I have no right to be here._ Iori thought.

_If I have just cancelled the performance this wouldn't have happened. If only I trusted my analytical skill, Nanase-san wouldn't be suffering like this_

The raven began to run. Soon, he transformed and flew far away from the scene.

_I can't bear it. It's my fault. It's all my fault._

_I am so sorry...Riku._   
  
  


— **With Mitsuki** —

_huff..huff..so this is the hospital Riku is taken to. I've got to find Iori. He must have gotten on the ambulance with the cat._

Mitsuki the little eagle was resting on the tallest tree near the hospital. He was planning to swoop down and transform back to enter the building. It was that moment when he saw a dark-haired man running away from the hospital entrance.

_That's..!_

That dark-haired man transformed into a bird Mitsuki knows too well: a raven. The black bird flew off with high speed.

Mitsuki's eagle instinct acted. He kicked himself off the tree and flew at his full speed, while calling his brother's name.

"Ioriiiii!!!"

The raven flew even faster. It was clear to Mitsuki that Iori was trying to run away. Mitsuki changed the position of his wings and flew slightly off track, just to curve back and caught his brother's side. After all, he could fly faster than the raven.

Mitsuki opened his claws and gripped Iori's left wing tightly. Because of that both of them lost their balance and the two fell to the ground. They weren't too hurt because their bird forms are very lightweight. They both transformed back and stood up.

"Baka! Why are you running away?!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Nii-san, I..I.."

Tears began to flow from Iori's face. It took Mitsuki a good while to register that his little brother was crying.

_Iori...is crying? No way.... What is going on?_

"I can't bring myself to face anyone. Not you. Not Riku. Because of me, this happened." Iori sobbed more and more.

Mitsuki opened his mouth, planning to ask for more explanation, but stopped himself. _Iori needs support right now_ He walked even closer to his brother and hug him tight.

"Iori..let's go. Let's go to the hospital together."

_My little brother needs me and so I will be here with him_   
  
  


\-- **Auditorium backstage--**

The audience were satisfied with Nagi's time buying and Mezzo's performances. Yamato could hear there weren't a lot of talks about Perfect Purity. Luckily, Perfect Purity had never performed before so there weren't 'fans' leaving feeling disappointed.

"So will you tell us now why you suddenly begged us to perform like that" Sougo the swan approached Yamato to ask. His wings were moving up and down. _Something really bad must have happened_

Tamaki, eating his ousama pudding also wanted to hear it. His horse tail was shaking from side to side.

"So" Yamato sighed "I'm afraid something bad happened and I heard Riku had to be taken away by an ambulance"

Sougo's wings came to a sudden stop. Tamaki had his spoon in his mouth and froze.

"We don't know the details, but..." Nagi broke the silence. "The other day we EAVESDROPPED on Iori and Kujo-shi..."

"You did what?" Sougo cut him off

"We heard Riku is...that he has some sort of illness. We're guessing that's why he ended up in the hospital." Yamato finished Nagi's sentence.

"Ok" Tamaki finished his last bit of Ousama pudding. He put the bottle and spoon down. Others looked at him like what is ok.

"Rikkun...is he okay? I want to go see him!" Tamaki looked like he was scared. So he was just too scared he couldn't speak the whole sentence earlier.

"Let's all visit him." Nagi suggested

"Let's get a taxi. Mitsuki texted me the location" Yamato said, looking up from his phone.

"No need. Sou-chan and Yama-san and ride on my back. I'm strong. Nagicchi can run there by himself. He's a leopard after all."

"OH!..." Nagi sounded a little disappointed.

That day 6 people headed to the same place. The sky is about to be clear once again.

Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice that Iori accidentally (not really) said "Riku" instead of "Nanase-san" to Mitsuki? Teehee~


	15. IDOLiSH7

- **With Iori and Mitsuki** -

_I'm sitting here, with my little brother on a bench located at the hospital garden area. He seems to have calmed down a little._

"Iori" Mitsuki felt it was the right time to talk. "Would you tell me what happened?"

"Nii-san...I..made a mistake. A huge one." Iori spoke. He looked at the ground and not making any eye contact. "I knew Ri..Nanase-san wasn't well, and yet.." Iori paused, trying not to cry.

"Iori...." Mitsuki grabbed Iori's shoulder firmly to let him know he was not alone, to give him some sort of an assurance.

"Nanase-san...he...he has this respiratory problem...and.." The raven struggled to explain.

"It's ok, Iori. I know now. It's ok..." Seeing his little brother suffer. Mitsuki patted Iori's head with care and love.

"Let's go inside, Iori"

_He wanted to run away but, I know him. Deep down he would want to see Riku. To talk to him. The people he care about...he is not so honest with them, is he?_ Mitsuki thought and smiled a little.

 

- **With TRIGGER** -

"Arigatou, everyone! Thank you for coming to our live."

TRIGGER members walked back to their preparation room after giving a captivating performance. Tenn quickly packed his things. He wanted to get home. It's rare that he gets to go home this early. _I can go back and watch some shows with Riku_ Tenn thought.

"Oi, Brat." Came the 'mood killer' Gaku. "Where you hurry off to?"

"Home. Unlike you who doesn't have anyone to care about." Tenn wouldn't just answer nicely.

"You two, drop it." Ryuu intervened. He was too tired to watch the arguments escalate. "By the way, have you two heard? People were saying a new group was supposed to be giving a mini performance"

"Oh? Who? And what do you mean by 'supposed to'?" Gaku asked, hands playing with his phone.

"They are called Perfect...something. I heard there was some situation and MEZZO performed in their stead." Ryuu talked while changing his clothes.

"Hmph. Unprofessional performers are none of my concern" Of course Riku wanted to surprise his brother cat and never told Tenn about their unit name.

"Right. I'm going home. Otsukaresama."

 

- **20 minutes later. With Tenn** -

"Tadaima, Riku~ I bought some more bird feeds. We can play with them in the garden.

The black cat received no reply.

"Riku..?" _He's not home yet?_

Tenn quickly transformed into a cat and checked all the rooms. He was scared it would be like the last time he found Riku gasping for air on his own bed. He transformed back when he didn't find anyone.

_He's not picking up his phone....Riku where are you???_

"Don't tell me....!"

Tenn's recalled Ryuu's word about the new unit and that sent him into a full panic mode.

_No....no no no no no no no...! That can't be! No...!_

He couldn't think straight. He could no longer stand. His legs were shaking so much he had to sit down. His hands were covered with sweat.

_ding dong_

That moment he heard the door bell rang, he dashed to the front door and pulled it open with full force while shouting "RIKU!?!"

"What? Brat, you were in such a hurry you forgot your stage clothes. Wait...oi! Tenn! What's wrong?!?" The grey wolf Gaku was at a loss for words when he saw Tenn flopped down and started to break down, crying like it was the end of the world.

 

- **At the hospital in front of emergency room** -

"Mitsu, Iori, We're here!"

Yamato and the rest arrived. Mitsuki explained what happened, so everyone was one the same page. The atmosphere was tense. Everyone sat in the corridor, quietly. They were waiting for the moment someone opens the emergency room door....

_creak_

The door opened slowly. The doctor, Ogami Banri, stepped out of the room and met with 6 pairs of eyes glaring at him.

"Oh my, this is the first time this many people come to visit Riku?"

"Is he okay?" Iori spoke _You have to be alright, Nanase-san. You've got to be._

"Ahhh..it was a pretty severe attack. Thankfully he got here in time. He's okay now, but will need to stay in the hospital for a night. He is moved to room 314, you all can go visit."

The 6 of them thanked the doctor and left to visit Riku. Banri smiled a little. _Riku-kun, I'm glad you've made some good friends_

_knock knock_

"Ehh? Hai, come in!" Riku was surprised that someone knocked on the door. No one ever visited him, except for Tenn last time. He was just treated so it couldn't be the nurse.

The door flung open and Nagi was the first to skip in. "RIKU ARE YOU OK?" He spoke (shouted) a whole English sentence.

"Hora, Nagi! This is the hospital. You are too loud, BAKA!" Mitsuki scolded him. (Also shouted)

"Seriously both of you need to quiet down. Geez." Yamato the deer sighed, then looked up at the white cat "So Riku, feeling better?"

"M...Minna...why are you all here?" The white cat was overwhelmed.

"Of course we are here to visit Rikkun" Tamaki spoke.

Silence filled the room. Not for long. The white cat started sobbing.

"Riku-kun, why are you crying?? Are you okay? Are you in pain??" Sougo asked. "You can cuddle my wings if you want?" With that he opened his wings. Unfortunately it didn't catch Riku's attention. The redhead was still sobbing.

" _sob_ Iori... _sob_ I'm sorry nya _sob_ " Riku began to speak. The other 5 made way for the raven to walk closer to Riku. Iori sat on the chair beside Riku's bed.

"Nanase-san, why are you apologising?" Iori wanted to pat (the cute ears on) Riku's head, but he had to keep his cool persona. _Now is not the time, Iori_

"...we didn't _sob_ perform because _sob sob_ of me." Riku answered. Iori looked away and said very quietly...

"Nanase-san I'm sorry too." Riku's cat ears moved a little. He heard Iori. The others probably didn't.

"..mmm...Iori" Riku finally looked at Iori. Ironically his watery eyes were beautiful. _Why is Iori saying sorry? It's my fault. Not his. I was stupid. I was an idiot._ Riku couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking, so Iori started.

"Nanase-san. I'm sorry. I should have stopped you" Iori stopped at that, otherwise he might cry again, which is the last thing he wanted to do in front of 6 people.

"Iori..."

"Ok" Nagi noticed the the room was turning gloomy and stepped forward. "Everyone. I'll dance. I'll sing your favourite songs. What would you like me to do?"

Nagi started doing some dance moves. Once he got everyone's attention, he stopped. "I want all of you to smile and be happy, let's do it together. Let's sing."

"That's a good idea, everyone let's do it!" Mitsuki agreed. Yamato and Mezzo also nodded.

Riku and Iori looked at each other in the eye. _It's my turn to speak now_ "Iori, let's sing"

Iori hesitated.

"Come on, Iori we start by singing together in our song. If you won't sing, then we can't start" Riku finally smiled. A pure class smile Iori didn't know he missed.

"Nanase-san..."

"Ok. I am starting then." Everyone nodded when Iori looked up.

The seven of them sang. One picked up a line after another. Their voices formed a perfect harmony during the chorus. There it came, a warm feeling that filled the room. The outside was getting dark. The light emitted from this room sparkled like it was from the only star left in the sky.

That night, a miracle happened.

That night, everyone believed in destiny.

That night, "IDOLiSH7" was formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: You will all face Tenn's wrath(???)


	16. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're about to read the longest chapter (so far) :P

- **With TRIGGER** -

When Gaku saw Tenn on his knees sobbing at the front door, he wasn't sure what would be the best course of action. He had never, ever, in his life seen TRIGGER centre like that. Not to mention the fact that they were at a house near the uni and could easily be seen by students passing by.

"Oi! Tenn, you ok? Get up. Let's go inside. Let's talk." Gaku crouched down and pat Tenn's head. The black cat didn't look up so Gaku decided to use his wolf strength and picked Tenn up. The grey wolf went in Tenn's (Riku's) house and closed the door behind them. He put Tenn down on the couch and called Ryuu.

_Grrr...what the hell am I supposed to do here?!? Ryuu pick up your damn phone!_

 

- **At the hospital** -

After singing the 7 Anifusio went silent. Everyone shared the same smile. The smile of yellow happiness filled with warmth. The 6 of them were enchanted when they heard Riku sing, but more than that all 7 of them enjoyed singing together in a small hospital room.

"Ne, minna I know this might be impossible..."

Riku, still smiling a little, started speaking and caught everyone's attention. "My lungs are weak and I can't do much physical activities. But even that,.."

Riku's shaky voice slowly stabilised. His nervousness was replaced by his determination. "I want us to sing together. 7 of us, as one unit. I want us to form a group!"

Everyone could see this white cat's determination, as well as his purity. It only took seconds for the Sougo, Tamaki, Mitsuki, Yamato and Nagi to agree. As for Iori...

_Nanase-san, it is nice to see you accept yourself as who you are more. For the past weeks, I was happy to get to spend a lot of time with you. Looks like our duo time has run out. I'll probably miss it._

6 Anifusio looked at Iori, waiting for him to give his answer.

Iori finally looked up and spoke. "Yes, let's do it everyone. 7 of us."

"YAYYYY!" Everyone cheered.

"...everyone I hate to break it, but I think Riku-kun needs his rest." Sougo the swan spoke "We should probably leave soon"

"Wait! One question before we leave, Riku" Mitsuki looked directly at the white cat. "Are you Kujou Tenn's brother?"

Yamato who was chilling in the back gulped a little. Nagi didn't react.

"Eh...eh..? Mitsuki, how do you know?!? And it's supposed to be a secret!" Riku said loudly. Iori facepalmed. The raven was also curious how his Nii-san found out though.

"OH! We were EAVESDROPPING when IORI and KUJO-SHI were talking!" Nagi the leopard shouted excitedly. Iori and Yamato facepalmed. Hard.

"Wait! What? Iori, you met Tenn-nii????" Riku looked at Iori, confused.

"He came to warn you about your health, Nanase-san" _No, that (cute?) black cat threatened me. Even stranger, he brought me a small cage of about 4-5 mini mice as some sort of an agreement gift. Most of the mice looked like they were nibbled..._

With one mystery solved, the 6 of them left home. Iori stayed for a little longer. His excuse was 'I need to ask Nanase-san some important things, Nii-san can go home first'.

 

- **With TRIGGER** -

Tenn had this extremely serious expression on his face when he stepped into the hospital. Following him were Gaku and Ryuu, who were gossiping behind the TRIGGER's centre.

"Seriously this cat, he was all weepy a minute ago. Now he's out for the kill." Gaku roared a little. Ryuu laughed for a bit before stopping to speak. "But I wonder if he is okay...? Why are we at the hospital?"

**20 minutes ago**

Ryuu entered Tenn's house and saw Tenn in his "unbelievable" state. Ryuu rushed to Tenn and asked what was wrong.

"Nyaaa- _sob sob_ nya nya _sob_ Riku nya _sob_ "

"What did the brat say?" Gaku expected answers from Ryuu.

"How am I supposed to know...?" Ryuu felt even more useless. "Something about Riku-kun?"

Tenn came to a sudden stop like someone flipped a personality switch on Tenn's body. "Gaku, Ryuu. Get ready" The black cat stood up and make a phone call. It was to Riku's doctor, Ogami Banri. It confirmed the theory in Tenn's mind: Riku had an attack and ended up in the hospital.

When the black cat hung up he saw Gaku and Ryuu stood up so slowly, ten glared at them and let out the loudest cat hiss.

"HURRY THE %$6^& UP YOU TWO!!"

**Present**

The reception nurse answered Tenn with her shaky voice when Tenn "asked nicely" for Riku's room number. As if people could sense Tenn's anger, the people nearby immediately distanced away from TRIGGER's 100m radius.

Iori was walking down the hallway metres away from Riku's room, making his way out of the hospital. His face was totally red and his eyes were tearful. _I got to pat Nanase-san's cute ears again. They were the fluffiest! Fluffier than any cat ears I've ever touched. He even let me touch his tail and rolled over leaving his belly area open. UWWAAAHHH he's such a cute cat. Maybe one day I could pat his belly without getting bitten...oh I'm dreaming..._

"Izumi Iori!!!"

Tenn lunged forward and grabbed the raven's shirt by the collar. The black cat was bearing his cat fangs.

"I WILL DESTROY NYA! I WILL WRECK NYA DAMN FACE!" Tenn transformed into a cat and released his claws. He leaped at Iori trying to furiously scratch the dark haired man's face. Unfortunately for the black cat, he missed because Iori reacted very quickly and transformed into the raven. The raven dodged just in time. That really woke him from his sweet dream.

_That was close...WAY too close..._ Iori opened his wings, ready to fly away anytime.

Because the black cat was so focused on the raven in front of him, Ryuu tiptoed behind the cat and easily picked him up. "Calm down, Tenn!" Tenn tried to wiggle out of Ryuu's hands, rapidly kicked his legs and even bit Ryuu. He was held tight and couldn't transform back. Ryuu used all his energy to endure the pain. Oh the poor guy...

Gaku had enough and let out a very intimidating wolf growl, which made both Tenn's and Iori's animal instinct react. Iori regained his composure after a short shock and transformed back. Tenn froze in Ryuu's hands and stopped struggling so Ryuu put him back down. Tenn transformed back.

"Kujou Tenn. Would you mind explaining your behaviour earlier?" Iori said with his sharp voice. He broke out in sweat but being Iori, he kept his cool.

"We made a deal. Riku. My kawaii brother. Explain why he is here!" Tenn tried his best to speak calmly (not really). His eyes were filled with hatred. Yes he was angry, but he also wanted answers.

"...!" Iori eyes went wide. He couldn't answer. He still only recovered a little from the whole event. He could hardly bear the guilt.

"ANSWER ME!" Tenn shouted. No one in the area dared to intervene.

"Oi, cat, shouting like that is not gonna help!" Gaku glared at the cat and spoke relatively loudly.

"SHUT UP DAMN DOG!"

There was a sound of a door being slided open.

"Tenn-nii. That's enough"

Tenn's cat ears moved right sway hearing that beautiful familiar voice. Riku, in his hospital gown, stepped forward. "I'm okay Tenn-nii". Tenn straightened himself. His hands started trembling. "R...Riku..." Tenn ran to his brother but refrained from hugging the redhead.

"Tenn-nii, it's not Iori's fault. I was stubborn and pushed myself over the limit." Riku hugged the black cat. "Don't be angry at him okay? And Tenn-nii, I'm sorry"

Tenn hugged Riku back. He bury his head in Riku's shoulder and shouting "Baka" over and over again. Riku patted his brother's head.

Tenn broke away from the hug and walked towards Iori. "I supposed I have to say sorry..." Tenn looked away a little. (Tenn forgot about what he did to Ryuu completely)

"Ah I know" Riku suddenly got an idea. "Tenn-nii you should let Iori pet you. He really likes it! and You would really enjoy being petted as well!" Riku beamed. Iori and Tenn's faces went red.

"W..W..W..What do you mean Nanase-san? I don't enjoy such things!" Iori stuttered. _Nanase-san are you serious? This cat was trying to kill me earlier!!_

"Riku! I only like when you pet me" His cat tail did not say that at all. _Riku...don't play with my weakness like that_

"Ugh fine! Okay Izumi Iori, you may pet me, just because my brother said so!" Tenn walked even closer to Iori and lowered his head a little. _Riku wants this, not me ok? Come on raven pet me already_

_Is he going to bite me...? But...I get to pet two cats in a day.... I can't...I can't take it anymore!_ Iori proceeded to touch Tenn's head and ears. He had no energy to hold back.

Tenn closed his eyes and purred loudly. It seemed like he was never angry. Iori didn't know he was grinning. It seemed like he was never hunted by the black cat before him.

Riku's smile didn't leave his face. Ryuu also smiled witnessing the scene even though his hands were wounded from Tenn. Gaku took his phone out and took pictures non-stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for Ryuu ><' (Not Really)
> 
> Next Chapter: The Headmaster is making an announcement


	17. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad for not updating for a few days as promised. Don't kill me yet, do it after the story ends. :P teehee~

A month had passed since Riku's hospitalisation. The 7 Anifusio, IDOLiSH7, had been practicing their singing and dancing together the whole time. Today, they were ready. Ready to change this uni.

"Konnichiwa, minna! Thank you for coming to our first live." The redhead spoke his crystal clear voice through the mike which caught the audience attention instantly.

"We are IDOLiSH7!"

_Shaking your heart..._

Their voices filled the auditorium. As the song went on the audience's empty glasses were slowly filled with water of energy and happiness.

_Nanase-san, you are one cute, powerful cat. I am glad to have met you. I am still a bit jealous you asked others to form a unit, but I am also looking forward to living our future._ Iori thought. _Show me more, your voice full of ever-changing colours._

As Yamato the deer was pulling off all those dance moves...   
_I can't believe I agreed to work with them. It's so tiring my antlers might fall off. But maybe this is what I should be doing, so I don't have to worry about the past._

The aura of energy emitted from Mitsuki was sky high. _I'm so glad. Very glad. I'm grateful Iori auditioned with me otherwise I might have been rejected again. I'm happy to be able to work with these talented people. I've got to show everyone my best too!_

_Aya..._ Tamaki pulled off a spectacular dance move that made the audience go 'whoa'. _I might not know where you are, how you are doing, but with these people...I'll be sure to find you._

_Father, I hope one day you will come to accept me as who I am Sougo smiled and sang his best._ His wings sparkled in the spotlight. It was truly captivating.

_OH LADIES EVERYWHERE!_ Nagi gave a wink to the audience. _yet all their eyes are not on ME. Japanese LADIES are so MYSTERIOUS!_

_Back in the hospital, I used to watch idols sing and dance through TV. It made me so happy._ Riku recalled. _To be able to sing like this...I hope my feelings will reach every single person in the audience._

Their first mini performance went so well the audience were screaming their names. Little did the 7 know...they had special guests.

- **One side of the auditorium** -

"Cat, you are blushing" Gaku looked at Tenn and saw TRIGGER centre's eyes glued to the stage, smiling. Gaku swore those cat eyes were sparkling.

"You are the one to talk, dog." Tenn hid his cute mode and snapped at the grey wolf. "You were waving those light sticks so cheerfully"

"At least I'm honest. I enjoy my time, I admit I enjoy it" Gaku smirked making Tenn glared at him.

"Sigggghhhhhhh" Ryuu let out a big sigh. Even here they are still fighting

- **The other side of the auditorium** -

"Yuki! Yuki! WAN!" Momo's husky tail swung rapidly. "That cat with the red head! His voice is soooo good! Ahh I want to play with all of them"

"Sheesh, Momo" The fox ruffled the husky's head "Here I thought playing with me is enough. I rub your belly and play fetch with you every single day, yet you are cheating on me? I'm hurt." Yuki faked a sad, heartbroken face making Momo immediately jumped and hugged the fox's waist.

"Noooo Yuki!!! You are my one and only love. waaaan" _It's just...I want to play with more people...._

_Momo is soooo easy to tease. This is fun._ Yuki was amused by Momo's reaction. He's a fox after all.

~~

- **The next morning** -

_beep_

The TV that was showing IDOLiSH7 mini performance in the office room was turned off. Tsumugi was standing next to the table Takanashi Otoharu was sitting behind. She was acting very formal.

"Otou...I mean...headmaster, what do you think?"

"Looks like we've got students full of potential this year" Kinako in Otoharu's arms made a 'myumyu' sound. "I think we ought to change some rules" Otoharu made a thinking pose.

After a few minutes, he looked at his daughter.

"Tsumugi, gather students in the indoor gym. I'm making an announcement"

~~

Students were standing and talking in the gym. They didn't know why they were called. Riku was allowed to sit on a chair on the side. The rest of the members were standing there as well.

"I wonder why we are called here...?" Riku the white cat spoke quietly. Just after he finished his sentence, Otoharu stepped on the small stage in the front. The room was filled with silence.

"Ohayougozaimasu, students" He spoke with his eyes closed as usual. "I have an announcement about the judgement day"

All the eyes were on Otoharu.

"For the past years, the best group to perform on the judgment day was declared winner." He stopped for a bit. "But this year..."

"There will be 2 rounds. In the first round, like other years, we will find the best group of all first year's groups. Then..."

"In the second round, the best group will face against TRIGGER. There will be special guest judges not from our uni. Re:vale will be hosting the show."

"This is to bring out the potential in idols groups as we have very promising candidates this year. I am looking forward to seeing you all on judgment day. That is all. Dismissed!"

Students went to their friends to talk about what they heard, discussing their opinions. The same went for IDOLiSH7 members. Riku was a little more quiet than usual. As if he was the only person there, he spoke.

"If we win the first round,...we are competing against Tenn-nii..."

_We've got to do it!_

_We have to win!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happy and sad to announce the story on here is now caught up with the one on Wattpad, so updates will be much slower with life(enough explained lol). Hope you've been enjoying the story so far!   
> Btw: Riku wants to go shopping next chapter :D


	18. Shopping Time!

It was Saturday after Takanashi Otoharu announced the change of Judgement day rules. The IDOLiSH7 members had a meeting and decided not to worry about it too much. They decided to just keep practicing the way they had been doing, maybe added some extra moves as needed.

The white cat Riku wanted to relax but he didn’t just want to sit around in the house. He wanted to go out and do something. _I kinda want to go shopping. I’ve never been to that large department store before_ he thought. _Going alone is boring though._

The white cat took his phone out of his pocket and started dialling a number he became familiar with. He was smiling and his tail was moving here and there. The white cat was excited for the other end to pick up. The black cat Tenn was doing the exact opposite, sleeping in his cat bed, the one he said he “didn’t need”.

Finally, someone picked up Riku’s call.

“Do you realise what time this is, Nanase-san?” Of course it was 7am and Iori would never get up at that time on Saturday.

“IORIIIII" Riku was over the moon that Iori answered his call. “I wanna go to that department store we talked about before. Come on let’s go!” He cheerfully invited the raven who let out a sigh.

What Riku didn’t notice was Tenn’s ears jerked up upon hearing the name ‘Iori’ and he was glaring (in his cat form) at Riku listening in to every word.

“Nanase-san it’s too early. We can go tomorrow.” Iori sounded super sleepy, even a bit irritated. The redhead still didn’t take a clue. He pouted.

“Buuuuuuut Ioriiiiiii I wanna go today!” The clever-as-ever idea came to the cat’s head. “Ahhh! On TV they said the department store is holding an Usamimi Friends special merch stall! And today is the last day!” Riku smiled even wider knowing he definitely won. Tenn’s killing intent rose tenfold.

“…” _Iori, Iori NO IORI You can’t miss this event_ The raven thought. _NO You DON’T like cute stuff!_ “Nanase-san, why…” _say it Iori, say why would that interest me_ “I’m n-n-n-ot interested but I suppose I could go with you” _NANASE-SAN BAKA!!!_

“YAAAAYYYYYY” Riku quickly hung up so Iori couldn’t change his mind. He got up about to get to his room to get change, but Tenn jumped in front of him and transformed back. “Tenn-nii?” Riku tilted his head not knowing why his twin looked frustrated. _Maybe he just woke up?_

“I’m coming with you Riku” Tenn grabbed Riku’s shoulder and demanded.

“Ehhhhhhhh? Why Tenn-nii?” Normally Riku would be more than delighted to hang out with his beloved brother. Today however, he just wanted time with his favourite bird.

Tenn gripped Riku’s shoulder tighter. _I’m not letting go until he says yes. My kawaii brother is safer with me around. That raven can’t possibly shield him from danger_

Riku struggled to move. He was a smart cat though. He pulled off his ultimate combo.

“Tenn-nii…” Set one: baby doll eyes

“You’re hurting me” Set two: Riku’s signature ‘I’m sad’ face

Tenn immediately loosened his grip. “S..sorry, Riku, I..”

Riku saw the chance and pulled out his ultimate weapon: a toy mouse infused with catnip and threw at Tenn’s face. The redhead had trained himself everyday to resist catnip knowing one day he might need it for situations like this. Tenn transformed with no hesitation and grabbed the toy mouse. The black cat rolled on the floor hugging the toy and using his hind legs to scratch it. He forgot all about Riku. Riku smiled and slowly walked away from the scene knowing he wouldn’t be interrupted for a while. More than enough time for him to get ready and leave. All the hard work was paid off.

~~

- **At the department store, with Iori and Riku** -

As the two Anifusio walked in, the first thing they could see were themed stalls full of Usamimi friends merchandise. The raven’s eyes were almost glittery. They shone bright like a diamond in the sunlight even though they were dark coloured.

Riku grabbed Iori’s arm and pulled him forward. “Let’s go see, Iori!”

“N..Nanase-san, I told you I am not interested in such things” Yup, Iori’s eyes were still sparkling and he didn’t resist Riku’s force at all. Or more like he couldn’t.

 _Iori is as light as a leaf today!_ The white cat thought.

They ended up in the event area. Iori was walking around eyeing all the merch. _Ugghh I can’t just buy a plush…Nanase-san is here…I can’t even come back later._

Iori was staring at the shelf full of plushies for so long he didn’t know Riku wasn’t with him anymore. _Maybe he is out looking around_ Iori made a tough life decision of buying just a basic pen with Usamimi printed on.

He left the event area (with such bitterness) and sat on one of the benches near there. He dropped a text to Riku to say he was waiting there, but…

More than 20 minutes had passed, there was no sign of Riku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'll leave you all hanging~ ;P


	19. Triple Sundae on Clouds

- **With Iori** -

Iori searched around the Usamimi friends event area in the department store. He walked past the plush stall more than 10 times which no longer got his attention. He was only getting more and more worried. There was no sign of the white cat Riku. He decided to head to the information point for the receptionist to make an announcement.

"Nanase Riku-san. Your friend is waiting for you at the information point."

The announcement repeated twice. Riku still didn't appear.

Iori texted and called the redhead's phone several times. No luck. There was no reply. _Where are you, Riku??_

~~

- **With Riku** -

The white cat followed a man he met while browsing Usamimi friends event stalls out of the department store, into the botanic garden area nearby. Luckily that garden grew tropical plants without flowers blooming. Pollens could be problematic for Riku.

"So headmaster-san" Riku came to a stop at an area with a small man-made waterfall. Takanashi Otoharu also stopped. "What were you doing in Usamimi event area? And what do you want to talk about?"

Riku smiled innocently at Otoharu. Riku had no idea Iori was worried sick about him.

"I was looking for some gifts for my daughter." He smiled, with his eyes closed as usual. Riku has always wondered how Otoharu could see.

Otoharu continued. "Does this spot remind you of anything, Riku-kun?"

"Eh? Umm...hai. This is where you invited me to the uni...." Riku looked at the waterfall. "What about it, headmaster-san?"

"That day I was just out for a walk, planning to get home" Otoharu recalled the moment in his head. "Then I was drawn here, by your voice."

"Eh?" One of Riku's ears moved. A curious cat he was.

"It was a tiring day but hearing you sing your heart out like that. It lifted my spirits up." Otoharu smiled at Riku.

"You have that power in you, Riku-Kun. The power to change people's emotions, in other words, people's hearts."

Riku eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"I don't know where that power is coming from, Riku-kun. Do know that it is a true gift. I hope you will remember to use it well" Otoharu lightly patted Riku's head.

"Perhaps, that's why I invited you to the uni."

Otoharu exited the scene as if the sunlight engulfed him as he walked away from the cat. Riku looked at both his palms. "A true...gift..." . He smiled. He probably hadn't taken in all the words yet, but he felt warmly happy.

After a few minutes, the white cat's tail straightened. "AHHHHH!!!" He took out his phone.

67 texts 14 missed calls

"NYA FORGOT ABOUT IORI!!!!!" _He must be so mad at me. Omg What to do? Will this extra large Usamimi plush I bought for him quell his anger...? Ahhhh...._

Yup, Riku went and bought the largest plush in the stall with his pocket money. The cat wasn't sure why. He just wanted to give Iori something. No particular reasons. _Why am I doing this..?_

Riku shook his head. _Now is not the time to think! I need to hurry back!_ The white cat took care not to walk too fast, but faster than when he followed the headmaster here.

The automatic main entrance door opened. Riku was once again standing before the Usamimi stalls, but in front of those attractive stalls, he spotted the raven who immediately ran closer to the white cat when their eyes met. The blue haired raven did not hesitate to pull the white cat into his arms and hugged him tight.

"A...a..Iori? W..what?" Riku could feel Iori lightly shaking and tugging his shirt. The raven's head was buried in Riku's chest. Iori wasn't letting go. People passing by were looking at the pair, since they were right in the middle of the open area.

"Gomenne, Iori. Sorry I made you worry this much." Riku smiled a little. He felt that again. The little warmth of happiness. The cat felt guilty he made Iori worry. At the same time he was glad that Iori cares much about him.

As if Iori just realised what he was doing. He quickly pulled himself out from a hug. "Ahem...I was only worrying a little, Nanase-san.." The raven's face turned bright red, and he was looking away from Riku. Riku smiled even more seeing Iori's cute reaction.

"Oh yeah!" Riku pulled out the big plush in a bag he carried and presented it to the raven. "Iori, here!"

"Nanase-san, that's...!" Riku wished everyone could witness the surprise in Iori's face at that moment.

Suddenly, the white cat felt like just giving it wasn't enough. He felt like he had to do something. The redhead just felt incomplete, his heart was aching, like it was trying to give him some sort of message.

"Ne, Iori..." With the plush now in Iori's hands. The redhead looked straight into the dark blue eyes. His expression became unusually serious.

"Can I...be your boyfriend?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWLO LOVELY PEOPLE I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! Been on hiatus for a while. Hope you still remember me....(ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ωᵒ̴̶̷᷅*•) )੭⁾⁾
> 
> I myself actually did not expect the last part to be like that. Teehee~ I hope it's as sweet as the title says :P   
> (LOL super cheesy I know)


	20. The Taste of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey AO3 lovely people, sorry the update is slower than Wattpad if some of you have noticed. My iPad somehow doesn't let me edit properly so I have to do on laptop which I use for work haha. Anyway Enjoy~

- **with Tenn** -

_Damn my sweet Riku! How could he do this to me and ran off?_

Tenn finally got himself out of catnip addiction mess. The dark aura was flowing out from him. He was not very angry. That dark aura was mainly from jealously. He was jealous that his kawaii brother wanted to hang out with the raven, not him. Tenn suddenly got an idea. The black cat went to grab a bag of bird seeds and stormed off to the garden. He threw those seeds on the ground, scattering them. He then transformed into a cat and waited.

Pigeons started gathering around in the garden. Tenn's soft pink eyes sparkled. He leaped out of his hiding space into the flock of clumsy birds.

"YOU BIRDS ARE ALL DEAD!! * _HISSSSS_ *"

~~

- **with "The Couple"** -

'N...N...NN..Nanase-san....ww...wh..what are you saying!?!'

Iori's face turned red. Much more red than when he pulled away from a hug. The white cat Riku already knew the answer. The raven would immediately reply in a calm and collected manner if the answer was 'No', but Riku wanted to hear an answer from Iori being said out loud.

"So Iori, can I?" Riku tilted his head in his usual 'cute angle' and smiled wide. _Iori is wayyyy too cute like this._

"N...nanase-san, I...ahem..I am going to say yes. But it's not because I like you or anything!!!! I just d..don't want to deal with you when you are upset! That's all" Typical tsundere reply from Iori. _Oh my god. I am shaking everywhere. Breathe, Iori, breathe....how could this cat ask such an embarrassing question with a normal smiley face!_

"By the way, thanks for buying me this Usamimi plush" Iori said in a very quiet voice and looked away (again!). Riku's cat ears moved. He could hear it, and was happy to hear both the answer and that. The white cat refrained himself from teasing Iori admitting that he likes Usamimi friends. _That would probably melt him ehehehe._

Iori felt hot. _My heart can't take any more of this. For the first time, I don't know what to do! Me. The perfect 16 year old!_

"So, Iori, you're coming to dinner at my house tonight!"

_Please....kill me now...._

~~

Riku was about to unlock his house door when suddenly Tenn swung it open. "Welcome back Riku" Iori was right behind Riku, but Tenn ignored him. He had anticipated that Iori might come for dinner.

And so the black cat commenced his special plan....

"Come in you two" Tenn smiled. That smile looked just as sweet as Riku's, but for some reason Iori felt extremely uncomfortable.

"P..perhaps I should head home" Iori spoke, but Riku suddenly reacted "Eh? Why??? Iori stay for dinner!" Of course Iori did not have the heart to leave after hearing that.

"Now, now. Riku you must be tired. I will cook dinner today, you go up to your room and shower okay?" Riku acted like he was about to offer help, so Tenn quickly said "Izumi Iori said he will help me cook"

"I said no such...." Iori stopped his reply immediately as Tenn shot a sharp glare with crushing pressure at him.

"Okay, Tenn-nii, Iori, I'll see you two in a bit okay?" With that Riku went back to his room.

_You will only see one of us._ Tenn muttered under his breath. "Izumi Iori, don't just stand there. Food won't cook itself"

Iori followed Tenn quietly into the kitchen. There the raven came to a sudden standstill. He could smell something familiar...

The smell of his kin....

Tenn put three dead pigeons on the cutting board. "Today's menu is special. We're having bird steak!" To Iori, Tenn's smile was like an evil grin of total victory. "I just caught them this afternoon, so they are fresh" The black cat picked one up and started pulling the feathers. "You've got to pull feathers out like this. Make sure you do it slow, so nothing will be left on the meat"

Iori was frozen solid. All the colours left his body. He could feel so much pain just by watching Tenn in action. "What are you waiting for Izumi Iori? Come and help me clean these birds" Tenn stared with a straight face.

For the first time ever, Iori felt light-headed and nauseous. His limbs became so weak and finally he fell flat on the floor, unconscious.

".....Looks like I've gone a bit too far...." Tenn sanitised his hands and approached fainted Iori. Tenn grabbed Iori's legs and dragged him to the couch as he couldn't pick the raven up.

"Baka, we don't actually eat birds, we just like playing with them" _Hmph that's what you get for having fun with my sweet Riku without me._

~~

- **Late that night, at Izumi residence** -

Both Mitsuki and Iori were already fast asleep, but Iori's phone kept going off. Annnoyed, Iori got up. W _ho is calling at this time of the night???_ He picked up and almost lost his hearing from the shout on the other end.

"IORIN SOU-CHAN, SOU-CHAN IS..!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was Tenn's Brocon mode? XD Do I deserve some caramel slices? (Please feed me~) :P   
> Ooooh I wonder what happened to our swan Sougo~ ( ̳• ·̫ • ̳)( ̳• ·̫ • ̳)( ̳• ·̫ • ̳)


	21. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update on here Nyan~

**-Sougo's past-**

"B...but sir, he is a normal human. We cannot make him an Anifusio. There is a high chance it could be fatal. Anifusio are created before birth..."

One of the scientists that researches and creates Anifusio spoke nervously to a wealthy man possessing power. An owner of the famous Five Star Company or "FSC", and a father of the young boy named Osaka Sougo who sat on the laboratory chair trembling with fear.

"If 50 million yen is not enough, then how about 100 million?" The scientist gasped upon hearing that sentence from the father of a 4 year old child. The father who wants to risk his child life to change the kid from normal human into an Anifusio.

The poor scientist refused several times but the rich man Osaka Soushi would not walk away with rejections. The businessman needed a successor to his large company, and he wanted his son to catch people attention by making him an Anifusio.

In the end, the scientist lost to the man's stubbornness and had to accept the job.

"AHHHH Otousan! my body...it hurts! IT HURTS! AHHHHH" The boy screamed and screamed. It was as if no one could hear him. The scientist team apologised over and over again. Nothing could help soothe the boy's pain during the experimental operation. The boy caught a glimpse of his father smiling. _Otousan...why?_

The boy spent 2 years of his childhood enduring the pain, adjusting to the changes to his body.

The body with beautiful wings.

~~

**-Present, With Sougo and Tamaki-**

Iori rushed to Tamaki's house by flying at his full speed. The raven landed on the broken window, quickly transformed back and ran inside the house. The house was in a terrible state. Things scattered everywhere on the floor.

"SOUCHAN WAIT! WAIIIITTTTT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM! YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!"

Yeah...Tamaki was spending some time with Sougo outside. No one knew why, but when the two entered the house. It was in this horrible state. A thief broke in. The thief did not have time to escape, so he grabbed a vase and tried to hit Tamaki's head. Tamaki managed to just dodge it and got hurt a little, but that was hardly the issue here.

Sougo lost his anger control. He probably did not have that to begin with. He grabbed Tamaki's old TV and smashed it onto the thief's body, making the thief fell down to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT TAMAKI-KUN..." Sougo's eyes were empty, like those of a zombie with no soul. His only focus was to kill the man who tried to hurt the horse Tamaki. The thief was visibly shaken and could not move an inch. 

Sougo transformed into a swan, opened his wings wide and jumped onto the man's stomach. He readied his sharp beak and was about to gouge the man's eyes out. Tamaki was using all his horse power strength to pull the swan's neck back from behind. Good thing he already dialled Iori's number. _Iorin come quiiiiickkkk!!!_

Because Iori is also a bird, he knew the best way to stop Sougo. "Yotsuba-san please also press Osaka-san feet down to the floor" Iori then went in from behind and grabbed the swan's body, squeezing the wings shut, and that automatically stopped Sougo from struggling.

Mitsuki the little eagle arrived at the scene a little later and called the police. As they arrested the thief, Sougo finally came back to his sense and transformed back.

"Tamaki, are you ok?" The swan asked with such concern on his face.

"Phew. I was worried. I thought you got hurt, Tamaki." Mitsuki spoke with Iori standing beside him. The two were relived everyone was alright.

"Sou-chan actually really scared me...." Tamaki spoke while batting an eye at Sougo who was sitting on the couch with his head down. Tamaki seemed to be a little scared still.

"I was worried something had happened to you." Sougo spoke apologetically. "I was confused"

Tamaki went to grab Ousama pudding in the fridge "Can't you be confused less violently...?" _I thought you were gonna be a murderer! I was so so scared! I need Ousama Pudding!_

Izumi brothers helped tidying up the house before leaving. Sougo left at the same time and Tamaki went right back to sleep, probably from exhaustion.

Sougo walked away from Tamaki's home with such a serious face. Something was weighting heavily on his mind. _That thief...I've seen that face somewhere before.._.

 _Don't tell me....!_ Sougo's face went really pale. An intense feeling hit him.

Guilt.

_That was not a thief._

_Otousan..._

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today nyan~ The next chapter's focus will also be on Sougo. Teehee~  
> This will probably end up with 40+ chapters lol because I prefer writing short chapters hehehe :P  
> I hope you guys won't be too bored by then meow meow~~   
> Okay, okay I'll make the next one longer =0w0=


	22. Responsibility

- **with Sougo** -

_That was not a thief. I've seen the guy somewhere before._ Sougo walked with such a slow pace it was almost as if he was not moving at all. _Years ago, that guy...Ah! I know now! He used to work for father and looks like he still is now_

_Otousan...why? Surely you did not send him to steal something from Tamaki-kun._

"Swan-kun"

The swan did not reply to whoever was calling to him. He didn't even hear it. Sougo walked home under the midnight light, lost in his train of thoughts. Lost in his mind.

_Otousan...are you trying to...?_

"Swan-kun"

The voice did not get louder, but this time Sougo came to a stop and looked left and right. He gasped loudly to find Yuki's face so close to his when he looked forward.

"My, my" Yuki the fox took a light step back to give the scared Sougo some space. "You really were so out of it, hmmm?"

"I..I'm fine...a..ah you are Re:vale Yu..."

"You are a poor bird." Yuki cut the swan off and looked right into the his purple eyes. "You can never outfox the fox" Yuki's ears perked up and he smiled mischievously.

"...I don't quite understand..." Sougo frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"No matter, just know this. Whatever is on your mind, either act on it or let go. Thinking like that won't cause a miracle." With that Yuki waved goodbye to standstill Sougo, transformed into a fox and disappeared into the night.

Yuki's words kept repeating in Sougo's head. _Ah...that's right..._

_I need to take full responsibility_

White wings shone bright in the moonlight.

 

~~

 

- **The next morning, at uni practice room** -

With Judgement Day coming up, IDOLiSH7 members arrived in their usual practice room with high energy and enthusiasm. Tamaki was a little sleepy. It was as if the break-in last night never happened.

"Looks like everyone is here!!!" Mitsuki spun and shouted, ready to start dancing and singing, but was paused the moment he noticed a missing member "eh? Sougo is not here yet???"

"That's unusual" Iori said with a stern look. "He normally never turns up late for something like this"

"OH" shouted Nagi "MAYBE for once he OVERSLEPT"

"Still..." Riku was not very convinced. All members knew about the break in last night by text. The white cat was a bit worried. "I have a bad feeli... _cough cough cough_ "

"Nanase-san!" Iori who was right next to his boyfriend pulled an inhaler out of Riku's bag and gave it to the cat. The raven knew well by now where Riku kept his inhaler. Riku felt better immediately. Iori held Riku's shoulder with such concern he did not realised everyone was looking at the pair.

"I will go get Riku some water" Yamato volunteered and opened the door. There, the deer saw the pair he did not want to see. Or more like a person he did not want to see.

"Yuki-san..." Yamato's face turned unusually serious as his eyes met Yuki's.

"Yamato-kun"

"Eh? You know him, Yuki?" Momo's husky tail wagged wildly. "Ah, it's IDOLiSH7!! So this is their practice room. Hi, hi~" Momo greeted Yamato and everyone behind the opened door.

"Hmmm..." Yuki acted like he wants to talk to Yamato but he decided not to start that with many people around him. "Oh...? where is swan-kun?" The fox noticed a missing member. He did not smile mischievously this time.

"Have you seen him?" Yamato seemed to have sensed something from Yuki's actions.

"I saw him last night, lost in world of thoughts, that one." IDOLiSH7 members started moving closer to Yamato. "so I spoke to him a little."

"Yuki, you didn't say something bad, did you?" Momo pulled Yuki's arms and asked in half serious tone.

"Why would I do that, momo? I would never do anything like that, knowing it would upset you." Yuki smiled teasingly when he turned to answer Momo.

"You always have a habit of teasing people, Yuki. I just have to make sure. So what did you say?"

"I simply said he should either acts on his thoughts or drop them, something like that" Yamato facepalmed upon hearing Yuki's reply. The green haired knew Sougo is the type to keep his feelings and burden bottled up. _This is...bad. Sou must be doing something right now, but what?_

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of running footsteps came closer and closer. Tsumugi ran to IDOLiSH7 and stopped to catch her breath. It seemed like she was in a total panic.

"Sougo-san called otou..I mean..the headmaster saying he is dropping out of uni!"

_Why must my bad feelings always come true?_

Everyone froze as if the time had stopped. Even Re:Vale.

 

~~

 

- **with Sougo, ??? place** -

"Ngggghhh it...hurts..."

_But I must go. I...ugh_

_CR_ _ASH_

 

~~

 

IDOLiSH7 members rushed to Sougo's house, following Tamaki's lead since the boy knew where the swan's place is. The six of them entered the apartment. The apartment wasn't so big so Riku said he would go up to Sougo's room on his own while everyone waited at the lobby.

Riku exited the lift at the third floor and walked towards room 303. He took a deep breath in and knocked.

"Sougo-san, it's me. Riku."

There was no reply. The quietness did not help ease Riku's nervousness. The white cat knocked again. Still nothing. He then tried twisting the door knob. It turned out the door was unlocked, so Riku pushed opened the door, slowly.

"Sou..go-san?" _N..no! He is...!_

Sougo lied, unconscious on the floor. His face was extremely pale. A small bottle full of pills was there, next to the swan.

Riku took off running down the stairs, forgetting about his own health. He shouted when he reached the lobby, startling everyone there.

"Iori, call the ambulance! Sougo-san! Sougo-san is..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this was really hard to write! I had quite a few ideas in my head and wasn't sure which to go for haha meow~  
> please leave comments ><


	23. Burden

- **at the hospital** -

Riku stayed behind and looked after Sougo beside his hospital bed. The white cat told other members to go back first so they would not disturb Sougo's rest and other patients.

"Nanase-san, don't push yourself." _I can't leave without saying this._ Iori spoke to Riku with concern before leaving the hospital.

"Mou, Iori. I'm fine! I'll only be sitting beside Sougo-san most of the time anyway" Riku pouted.

The emergency doctor said to the members that Sougo can go home when he wakes up. He said the swan seemed to have collapsed because of stress and he must have tried to reach for the pills while feeling light-headed.  
The members were relieved it was not anything too serious, but they were worried about why their friend was stressed.

Riku was heading back to Sougo's room with some water. "Ah, Riku-kun" Riku did not have to look to know who called him. It was his friendly doctor, Ogami Banri.

"Banri-san!" Riku gave the usual killer smile. Before Banri could ask "how can I help today" Riku stated his reason. "I'm looking after a friend today, Banri-san"

"Hmm...a friend? Is that the boy with white wings who was admitted here earlier?" Banri asked Riku while thinking _that boy, I've seen him a few times..._

"Banri-san do you know him?" _That's unusal. Banri-san normally only looks after a few patients with chronic illnes_ s. Riku grew slightly worried.

As a doctor, a patient's information should be kept confidential, but seeing that Riku was a friend who cared about Sougo, Banri thought Riku may be able to help Sougo. Banri knew more than anyone that Riku is a good person. He decided to tell Riku something no other IDOLiSH7 members knew about.

"Riku-kun come with me" Banri took Riku to a more private place. "Your friend, he is not my patient, but I have seen him around. He pops by here about once per two weeks or so."

That surprised the white cat. "Eh?" _Sougo-san comes here regularly? As a patient?_ "Banri-san.... What's...wrong...with Sougo-san?" Riku asked hesitantly. He did not want to be rude. However, Sougo is one of his friends. He needed to know how he might be able to help.

"Sougo-kun ne.... Once his doctor consulted me" Banri paused a little. "The boy, he seems to be traumatised by something in the past, and now he has a hard time dealing with stress. He has been working with his doctor to learn how to cope and take proper medication" Banri did not know Sougo collapsed today because of stress. Something in Riku's mind clicked. _Sougo-san is suddenly troubled by something! I need to speak to him!_

"Arigatougozaimasu, Banri-san, for telling me. I need to go see Sougo-san now" Riku bowed and headed towards Sougo's room.

_Riku, you really have grown_ Banri looked at the red head as he walked away before heading back to his work room.

~~

Riku opened the door as slowly as possible to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Ngghhh...Otousan..." Sougo groaned as he twisted and turned in his bed. He was probably having a nightmare. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see Riku looking walking towards him.

"Sougo-san, you are awake!" Even though Riku heard a sad story from his doctor, he was excited that Sougo regained his consciousness. "Here, have some water!" Riku picked up the phone to text the others that Sougo woke up.

"Ah thank you." The swan took the glass with both hands, but did not even take a sip.

"Ne, Riku...looks like I can no longer be in IDOLiSH7..."

Riku's smile disappeared as soon as he heard that. "Sougo-san...why? Can you please tell me?"

Sougo looked away. He did not want to get anyone involved with his own problem. He went quiet, but the quietness did not last long. The door opened and the rest of the members walked in, just like that day Riku was sent to the hospital. The day IDOLiSH7 was formed.

"Sou-chan are you okay?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm okay now, Tamaki-kun." Sougo forced himself to smile at Tamaki. And that was it for Riku. He could not bear it. Bear the fact that Sougo kept everything to himself and feeling all the pain in his heart.

Riku's expression turned very serious, almost angry. Iori noticed and blinked twice. "You're not okay" Riku said under his breath, his whole body shook. _Why Sougo-san. Why can't you tell us? Aren't we your friends?_ Iori approached Riku and crouched down in front of the cat. "Nanase-san, is something wrong?"

Seeing Riku's reaction like that, Sougo was troubled. The swan then made up his mind.

"Everyone...I cannot sing with you all anymore"

_BUT WHY_ Riku started sobbing. He wanted to scream so much. Iori didn't know how to act. He hugged Riku gently, and tried his best to calm Riku down.

Sougo for the first time in his life talked about his family. Talked about how he was turned into an Anifusio. Told everyone how his father only thought of him as a tool. Everyone, including sobbing Riku, listened with such understanding when Sougo tried hard to describe how difficult it has been to for him to deal with stress. And lastly, he told that the thief who broke into Tamaki's house worked for his father, as he recognised him.

"I need to confront Otousan about it, but I did not want to bother you all. I escaped from his house and enrolled in this uni to pursue my dream. Now that I am going back to talk to him I might not be able to leave again, so I called the headmaster that I would drop o..." Sougo was cut off by Tamaki who rushed in to grab the swan's shoulders.

"Sou-chan why?!? Why didn't you tell us? Or tell me? I am stupid Sou-chan! I can't tell when you are hurting!" Tamaki who was usually relaxed almost cried like Riku. Nagi and Yamato rushed to Tamaki's sides at first thinking Tamaki was going to do something to Sougo. "Next time,...Sou-chan...please don't keep all the burden to yourself okay?"

Tamaki smiled with tears "And I am glad, you told us about yourself"

Sougo has never felt so light before. Yes, he could fly freely as a swan. Although every time he took flight, he felt like someone threw stones at him trying to make him crash.

_Everyone....Thank you..._

"So where can we find your father, Sou?" Yamato hated to be the one breaking a "heartwarming" moment, but this kind of problem had to be solved at the source. He had no choice but to ask.

"Eh?" Sougo wasn't sure why Yamato would ask that.

"We are all going to see your father" Nagi smiled at Sougo and spoke for once without shouting.

"And tell him you are no tool to him" Mitsuki added

"And that he cannot control you" Iori continued.

"or IDOLiSH7!" Riku finished.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO!!" Nagi was back to his usual energetic mode.

"It would have ended nicely if you didn't say that...." Mitsuki joked and everyone laughed as Nagi went "OH!"

_Everyone, I will treasure this moment_

_Always, and forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sougo ('°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) why did I do this to him //slapped   
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please don't kill me. (I'll happily accept caramel slices however) // stabbed OwO  
> Please Comment~! ><


	24. Judgement Day I

IDOLiSH7 members confronted Osaka Soushi in his mansion. Soushi, a man filled with greed, said he was glad Sougo came back and would forget about his son running away from home to pursue music. Sougo spoke straightforwardly to his father that he did not want to take over the business. Soushi was not pleased and ordered his bodyguards to kick the rest of i7 members out and captured Sougo.

Luckily, Nagi secretly contacted the police beforehand, but FSC was a company of much power. They did not fear low ranked policemen. Nagi, despite looking like a happy-go-lucky leopard, used his secret connection to contact high ranked police as well.

Even that, law could not jail Osaka Soushi for causing his son pain. However, i7 won. The greedy man was kept from using Sougo as the police would blackmail FSC with Sougo’s testimony and old pictures before he became Anifusio his father thought were all destroyed. Soushi had to obey the terms to keep FSC’s reputation.

Everyone went to celebrate Sougo’s freedom that day. The swan’s heart was filled with so much joy it could burst.

~~

- **Present** -

IDOLiSH7 has been practicing really hard. Of course, TRIGGER and other idols too. After all, there was only one week left before the Judgement day.

That night, both Tenn and Riku were tired from the practice. Tenn, in his cat form was lying on Riku’s lap, watching some TV. Although, something kept Riku from enjoying the show.

“Tenn-nii” Riku looked at his twin brother whose cat ears moved upon hearing his name. He stopped purring and turned back to face Riku.

“What is it, Riku” Tenn noticed Riku’s sad face. _What is wrong with my Riku!?! Did that raven do something again?_

“After you graduate, we…can’t be together anymore right?” Riku gave a sad smile. _Tenn-nii is working under Kujou Takamasa’s order. Right now we can’t even let anyone else other than TRIGGER and i7 knows we are twins. After this…it won’t change. No one will ever know we are related. We will have to go separate ways. We might see each other as working idols in the industry sometimes, but…_

_It will never be the same. I know that. I know that yet…_

“Riku….” Tenn stared into Riku's sad eyes.  _I know, and Riku knows that I cannot defy Kujou-san. Even if I could, we are still ‘family’ that Riku was once a part of. It is truly a mess._

_The only way I could be free from ‘my family’ is if something happens to Kujou-san. And that is up to the work of fate._

“You don’t have to answer Tenn-nii, I know. I just couldn’t help it.” The white cat Riku smiled. Tenn knew Riku did best best to smile through pain. He transformed back and hug Riku.

“Even if I’m not with you, you will still be with someone who cares very much about you, Riku” Tenn stopped hugging and place his palms on Riku’s shoulders. “As their centre, you need to be their light and they will return that light several times brighter to you” Tenn’s eyes welled up with tears. _IDOLiSH7, I shall leave Riku in your hands, especially you, Izumi Iori. As much as I hate to admit that you make my kawaii little brother so full of life._

The warm kind of sorrow hugged the twins. The house went silent for the rest of the night.

_Before you leave, Tenn-nii, I along with IDOLiSH7 will show you…and Kujou Takamasa_

_that we can fill the entire country with happiness without having to be perfect._

_Iori, I hope you haven’t forgotten the words you said to me that day._

_That you would make me a superstar._

~~

- **Judgment Day** -

“Wan, wan! The results are in! Yuki I am so excited to see which first year group won the first round?!?” Momo’s tail wagged left and right as he was ready to announce the winner of the Judgment Day’s first round.

“I get that you are excited, Momo.” Yuki replied. Re:vale were in charge of hosting the event and they were doing fantastically. “Honestly, I’m a little jealous” The fox gave his usual mischievous smile to his sweet Momo.

“Eh, why is that Yuki?” Momo looked at Yuki, awaiting his answer.

“Because…I wish you were this excited standing right beside me” There it was. Yuki dropped his cheesy married couple line. Momo actually was caught off-guard and blushed a little. He acted totally cute trying to hold back his smile from going too wide. The audience from all over the city screamed “KYAAAAAAA!” seeing Re:vale teasing each other like that. (Or more like Momo being teased by Yuki)

“S-so minna!” Momo shouted. His face was still red. The audience really enjoyed seeing the husky like that. “Now is the time to announce…who will be competing against TRIGGER after this?!??” The sound of the drumroll played. Momo and Yuki joined hands and together they threw their hands in the air and shouted…

“The winner of the fist round is…

IDOLiSH7!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...looks like this fic will end soon *sniffle* It's been a long road. With such great support from you lovely people I don't want it to end. But every story has an ending. So I hope you will stay with me at least until then. Teehee~ (*runs away and start crying like Mitsuki in the bathroom*)


	25. Judgement Day II

"This is it guys, we are going against TRIGGER in 20 minutes" Mitsuki the eagle spoke. He could hardly hide his excitement and nervousness. He wished he could transform into an eagle and fly around the room in a circle to try to calm himself down.

"Uwaaah, then again I'm so nervous..." The white cat Riku flopped onto a chair after drinking some water.

"DON'T. Not now, Nanase-san" The raven spoke sternly even though in his mind he just cared a lot about his lovely fluffy white cat. _I believe in you, Riku_

The 7 of them gathered around. Of course it was up to Yamato to say 'dramatic lines'. "We've come this far together, let's make this an evening to remember" The members put their hands in the centre and let them fly in the air shouting "YEAH!!!"

_Tenn-nii, tonight we won't lost to you. Watch our perfect performance!_

_This cat, he's crazy, causes trouble and is cute beyond words. I'm so glad I am standing on stage with you._ Iori thought while eyeing Riku.

Meanwhile on TRIGGER's side....

_Riku, show me what you've got_

"Ryuu, Tenn let's go!!" Gaku shouted. Tenn took the lead as a centre and entered the stage. The audience roared. Among the audience, which Tenn did not see, stood Kujou Takamasa, here to observe his pet in play.

TRIGGER's 'Leopard Eyes' made the whole venue heat up with the level of sexiness no one has ever witnessed from the trio. The fierceness really was shown through the eyes of the black cat Tenn and the grey wolf Gaku. As for Ryuu, people fell for his captivating dance.

"Kyaaaaaa! That was a SUPER hot performance, as expected from TRIGGER!" Momo's husky tail wagged 100 times faster than it should. "Can I get a hug from one of the sexy boys?" Momo ran to TRIGGER and opened his arms wide. Gaku decided to step forward and let the husky hug him. "WAHHHH IM SO HAPPY~!" The audience screamed. Maybe they were a little jealous. Well, at least one person was incredibly jealous.

Yuki the Fox watched the whole scene then he looked at the audience and blinked twice. He took a mic up to his mouth. "Momo, we need to talk tonight" The girly screams went even louder as Yuki's aura of jealousy expanded.

Momo instantly pulled away from a hug, ran to his beloved Yuki and squeezed his body. "UWAAAHH Yuki please don't be mad at me. You are the best"

Yuki smiled a little before he announced for IDOLiSH7 to come on stage.

"MINNA" Riku shouted. "Thank you for coming! We also have a new song for you. It's called..."  
The 7 shouted together "MEMORiES MELODY!!!"

The whole atmosphere in the venue changed. It went from hot and sexy to happy and sparkly. The 7 shone the brightest that evening as if they were shooting stars in the night sky.

Soon after both of them finished their performances, they were called out to the stage again to hear the results. All of them stood nervously as they saw the judges in front of the audience gave a piece of paper to Momo.

"Minna! I got it, I got it! WE HAVE A WINNER wan wan" Momo raised the folded paper in his hand into the air, only to be taken by Yuki.  
The fox pulled Momo's body closer making the audience went wild. "Let me announce the winner tonight" It was so funny Yuki spoke with such a straight face while making Momo blush hard.

"The winner is...."

Spotlights flashed hear and there all over the stage while the drums rolled. Soon it stopped at a certain spot,  
revealing the colour of the rainbow. Yuki and Momo together breathed in deeply and shouted

"IDOLiSH7!!!!"

The audience screamed as they had such an enjoyable time. Except...

"Tenn LOST?!?" Kujou Takamasa's rage rose tenfold.   
_Tenn is supposed to win! He is going to become my legendary idol! I cannot accept this!_  
 _That white cat, the centre._  
 _I thought he was gone for good!_  
 _Can't believe he appears to stab me in the back!_  
 _You're NOT getting away with this..._  
 _You god damn cat, RIKU!_

~~

"Congratulations, IDOLiSH7" Tenn with Gaku and Ryuu behind his back walked towards Riku and his friends backstage. The black cat shook hands with the white cat. _I am sad that I lost but at the same time....I am happy for them. I am happy to see my brother achieve his goal._

"AHHHH You guys!" Momo ran to his lovely Kouhai(s) with Yuki waltzing from behind. "Your performances were AMAZING!"

"While it pains me that Momo doesn't give me enough attention tonight, you all did well." Yuki spoke while smiling mischievously.

"Mou, Yuki! You can have all the attention from me tonight" Momo gave a wink to the fox.

"Ah that's right! Why don't we have a PARTY?" Nagi swiftly jumped up and shouted. His eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Will we get to eat loads of desserts?" Tamaki asked.

"That's actually a good idea. We should all celebrate" Sougo looked at everyone including TRIGGER and Re:vale.

"But where should we hold a party?" Mitsuki asked.

"Tenn, your house is big enough right?" Gaku stared at Tenn. Tenn nodded and it was decided the party will be held there.

Riku pouted. "But that's my house...." Iori almost laughed.

"So everyone go find some food and drinks then meet at Riku's at 9PM" Yamato said and everyone agreed. "I am going to drink beer today!"

"Ossan, you drink beer everyday anyway" Mitsuki sighed.

"Hmm, hmm special bird meat for you again, Izumi Iori?" Tenn transformed into a cat, jumped onto Iori's shoulder and dug his claws into Iori's clothes. Iori felt a shiver down his spine as he was reminded of that scary moment. Riku still had no idea what happened that day Iori fainted.

"I-I'm okay with just b-bird seeds, thank you very much Kujou-san" The rest laughed seeing Iori's reaction.

That night the twelve were looking forward to having a blast.  
Little did they their moment of happiness was about to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...another light chapter. I hate to say this, but please be mentally prepared for the next chapter. Teehee~   
> Yes I am evil to the core MWAHAHAHAHA


	26. Hatred

The two twin cats were home, making sure their (well Riku’s) house was tidy and had enough space to host a party for 12 people. It was 8:40PM so people should be heading there soon. The moment Tenn and Riku sat down on the couch they heard the doorbell.

“Looks like someone is here already. I’m going to get the door, Riku” Tenn patted Riku’s fluffy white ears gently before walking to the front door.

His eyes widened in shock as he opened it.

“K-Kujou-san!?!” Tenn shouted. _No...why is he in Japan? This is bad...if he sees Riku...!_

“Tenn, you naughty cat. You disappointed me.” Kujou Takamasa stepped into the house. He stared Tenn down with his piercing gaze. “You were supposed to win. You ARE supposed to be my ideal idol!” Tenn’s tail straightened. He feared this man. The man from his own family.

“Tenn-nii is something wrong?” Riku walked to the area near the front door since he white cat didn’t see anyone coming to the couch.

“Riku don’t come here!” Tenn suddenly shouted loudly, startling Riku.

“And you...” It was too late. Riku was already near his twin brother’s back. Takamasa’s eyes were filled with hatred and anger. He screamed at Riku “You are a failure. You were supposed to be DEAD!”

Takamasa pulled a gun out from under his suit and pointed at Riku. He did not hesitate to pull a trigger. However, Tenn’s cat instinct was more rapid. Tenn quickly turned and jumped forward to hug Riku.

_*BANG*_

The two cats fell down to the floor, Tenn was on top of Riku, not moving. “Tenn-nii? Tenn-nii!?!” Riku shouted in panic. Soon he noticed his hands grabbing Tenn’s body were covered in blood. 

“No...! Tenn-nii...? This can’t be happening...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Riku started coughing. His breathing became erratic.

“Damn it! It was supposed to hit you, trash cat!” Kujou’s rage rose even higher. He no longer saw Tenn in his mind. His vision was covered in red, only seeing the white cat as his target. “DIE NOW!” He pointed the gun at Riku again.

_I can’t die now. I have to save Tenn-nii._ Riku channeled all the strength in his body. Every breath he took felt like someone tried to tear his chest apart, but bear the pain he must. The redhead leaped forward and transformed into a white cat for the first time in years. Because of that he escaped Takamasa’s bullet. Riku made his cat legs move in an incredible speed and bolted out the front door.

“H-HELP!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!” Riku ran and shouted as loud as he could. He was nearing, no, he already went over his physical limit. Luckily, Re:vale Momo, TRIGGER Gaku and I7 Iori were heading towards Riku’s house with bags of food. As soon as the three noticed the cat calling for help, they ran towards the Anifusio.

Takamasa was following behind Riku. Rage had consumed him a long time ago. Riku’s lungs could not take anymore and he collapsed, returning back to human form. Iori rushed in to prevent the boy from hitting the hard ground. “T..Tenn-nii...help...” Riku was gasping for air as he pleaded for someone to help his dear brother who got shot. Iori was totally speechless seeing Riku’s bloody hands and the state he was in.

The three noticed a gun in Takamasa’s hand. “Gaku, I’m counting on you.” Gaku is a grey wolf. Momo trusted in his strength. Momo transformed into a husky and quickly ran past Takamasa into Riku’s house to find Tenn in a pool of blood.

“This is bad...this is really bad” Momo transformed back and immediately called the ambulance while frantically trying to stop Tenn’s bleeding.

“R...Riku” Tenn was about to lose his consciousness. He thought about his sweet kawaii brother before everything went black.

“* _whimper*_ Riku is okay, so you’ll be okay too” Momo couldn’t stop his tears. Riku wasn’t okay. Tenn definitely was in danger. The poor husky just wanted to believe that everything is going to be okay. _It’s supposed to be a day full of joy and happiness so why...?_

~~

“Riku, calm down! Breathe slowly. Help is coming” Iori held Riku’s upper body in his arms. Fate was cruel. Riku was losing it. He couldn’t see anything anymore. He only heard a voice he was so familiar with.

“I...Io...ri...” Riku’s mind was fading away. Although, he felt like someone with him. He felt...

Warm.

“Yes, Riku. I am here, right beside you. Please, you have to be okay” _Please, ambulance come quick. I can’t...I can’t bear the thought of losing him..._

“I love you, Riku. I really do, so please!” The river of tears rolled down Iori’s cheek onto Riku’s. The raven was heartbroken. He had to believe that Riku will make it, but the darkness of negativity covered his light.

_I’m sorry, Iori. I don’t think..I can..be with you..any longer._ Those were Riku’s last thoughts before he lost his consciousness.

_I love you too, Iori_

~~

Gaku growled loudly in anger. “You bastard...!” He transformed into a grey wolf and immediately lunged at Takamasa, biting and crunching the man's arm. Takamasa was just a mere human. He had no strength to fight against the strong beast. Gaku pinned him down to the ground, making sure Takamasa could not escape. It was that moment when the ambulance came to take the twins away. The others started arriving at the scene and saw the cats being taken away. The police came at around the same time.

“Tenn...!” “Riku!” “Riku-kun!” “Rikkun!”

It was terribly awful, horribly painful to watch what was supposed to be a celebration moment turned into a total tragedy. Iori held onto Mitsuki’s shirt. He screamed in pain and he cried in agony. It was as if the whole continent shattered at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That takamasa ruined everything!! I hope the twins are okay ;-; oh wait...I'm the one who write this story// slapped. The story will end at chapter 28 >< *cries* If you've read this far thank you so so much!


	27. Half-life

“Tenn-nii”

The white cat Riku found himself standing on and surrounded by endless amount of orange-pinkish clouds. He spotted his twin brother in the distance so he called for him.

“Riku” Tenn noticed that a familiar voice was calling for him so he turned his head to find Riku walking towards him.

“Do you....remember what happened?” Riku asked Tenn. The white cat’s ears and tail dropped from feeling sadness and pain in his heart.

“Yes I do.” The black cat pulled Riku into a tight hug. Tenn tried his hardest not to cry and whispered in Riku’s ear...

“Go, Riku. Go back to your friends. Go back to _him_ ” Tenn pulled away from a hug and started slowly walking backwards, away from his kawaii little brother.

“B..but Tenn-nii!” Riku realised what Tenn meant. He was heartbroken. His voice shook. He reached his arm out, trying to grab his twin brother but he was the only one falling through the clouds downwards.

“Goodbye, Riku”

Tenn could no longer be seen by Riku.

~~

Several machines and life-saving equipments surrounded a young Anifusio. Breathing mask covered half of the boy’s face. He was lying still, breathing, but he had been in a deep slumber for almost a day.

_Where am I...? Everything is pitch black._ Riku looked around.

_Ah, that’s right. Tenn-nii, he..._ The pain made Riku felt like he was trapped in a small space.

_He told me to go..._ _Tenn-nii, thank you for everything_ _and know that I’m sorry._

Suddenly there was a glow of light appearing in front of Riku. The light at first was dim, soon it glowed brighter and brighter.

_It is so warm...._

Riku’s eyes slowly opened. He blinked as he was trying to adjust to the bright light. The first thing he felt was warmth. The warmth coming from his left hand. He tilted his head to that direction.

A dark-haired boy jumped up from the chair. “Riku? Riku!” That moment the cat realised. _Ah so the warmth came from him._ The raven was holding Riku’s hand the whole time.

“You woke up. I am so relieved. I am so glad.” Iori cried, at the same time he let out a gentle honest smile. Soon it was replaced by a total breakdown.

“I..* _sob*_ I wouldn’t...* _sob*_ be able to...take it if I lost you, Riku” Iori could not hide his intense emotion. He put his head on Riku’s arm and cried.

Not long after that, Iori notified the doctor, Ogami Banri that Riku regained consciousness. Banri did a thorough check up on Riku. Luckily, Riku could breathe on his own and the breathing machine was removed.

“Riku-kun, I am ever so relieved you are okay.” Banri sighed. “Please take it easy for the next few weeks, okay? A relapse would be very dangerous for you right now.” Banri gave his best smile. He turned, about to walk to the room door when the white cat pulled the doctor’s shirt.

“Tenn-nii...how is Tenn-nii!?!” Riku was worried. The dream that Riku had, he was hoping it wasn’t real. He needed to know if that was just his imagination.

Banri’s eyes were full of sadness. He didn’t turn to face Riku. “Your brother...” He couldn’t face Riku.

“He is no longer in critical condition, but it would take a while for his right arm to fully recover its full functionality.” With that Banri exited the room.

“Riku..” Iori pitied the cat. He carefully took his hand up to Riku’s chin and gave gentle strokes, hoping it would help Riku relax a bit.

Riku let out his purr and moved his head onto Iori’s lap. To Iori’s surprise, he saw what was a bright smile from the face of the one he loves.

“I’m just glad to hear Tenn-nii will be okay” The white cat explained and curled so that Iori stroked his fluffy ears instead. “And Iori, thank you. Thank so much for being by my side. Always.”

“Oh and I’m so happy!” Riku’s smile went even wider. “You said you love me! Can you say it again?” Riku looked up at Iori, expecting an answer. Iori blushed hard.

“Nanase-san, this is h-hardly the time for that!” The raven was shy. The pink colour on his face was going up level by level.

“Coooome on, Ioriiiiii” Riku moved up to rest his head on Iori’s stomach. The raven knew he couldn’t take anymore cuteness. “Fine, Fine! Nanase-san” He shouted out quickly. “I love you!” Iori’s face was now redder than hot sauce.

“YAYYYY Iori daisuki!!!!” Riku got up and hugged his favourite bird tightly. That moment the door was flung open and Riku’s hospital room was filled with aura of pure jealousy. The black cat Tenn with a sling on his right arm stormed into the room. His cat gaze was as fierce as Gaku’s angry wolf eyes

“Izumi Iori! How DARE you take advantage of my brother’s tiredness to make him say things like that!?!” Tenn’s anger rose so high it could burn the whole hospital down. Tenn was about to transform when he realised “Damn it! I can’t transform in his state!” _I wanna tear the raven’s wings apart. Riku is MINE!_

“Not only you are a brat, you are a die hard annoying brocon too” Yaotome Gaku along with I7, TRIGGER, and Re:vale followed Tenn into the room. Mitsuki beamed. All of them were watching the couple’s sweet moment from the outside. Mitsuki was ever so proud of his younger brother. _Finally, Iori found his true love...!_ Iori wanted to just disappear at that moment.

Tenn was about to snap at Gaku when he heard a sweet voice. “Tenn-nii, you seem well!” Of course Tenn smiled.

“This is nothing compared to the pain you had to go through, Riku” Riku could see a hint of sadness in Tenn’s eyes. The redhead got out of bed and gently hug his brother. “Thank you for saving me, Tenn-nii”

“Thank Gaku and Momo-san for that” Tenn then looked at Iori and smirked. _I’m sure you are jealous I got a hug, Izumi._ “Oh and of course, Izumi Iori too”

The twelve sat together that room. Tenn first explained his and Riku’s family situation to everyone. People were in shock of what the twins went through. As for what happened to Kujou, Nagi and Sougo got the details.

“It turns out that man, Kujou Takamasa is being investigated.” Sougo started.

“BUT whatever happens, he will be in prison. AFTER ALL he tried to murder RIKU and KUJOU-SHI” Nagi spoke with a serious expression.

“It is most likely he will serve his lifetime in prison.” Sougo smiled. His dark aura expanded. It was creepy.

“wan thought you two have similar scents, but to think you two really are twins...” Momo eyed the twins with such interest, making Yuki felt the need to act as a jealous maiden again.

“This might be weird to say...” Riku started a sentence and the whole room went quiet. “I’m actually glad this happened” The others were shocked to hear Riku of all people said that.

“Because, Tenn-nii is free now, right?” Riku directed his smile at his beloved brother.

“When you put it that way....” Even yamato the deer was in awe. _Riku really is a kind person. He always put others before himself._

“Guys, why don’t we do something together” Tamaki spoke eating his Ousama pudding (as always). “We haven’t got to celebrate yet”

“Hm~ hm~ hm~" Momo smiled and went to grab Ryuu’s shoulder. “Glad you said that, Ryuu and I came up with the idea” Momo energetically hopped to the middle of the room.

He opened his arms wide as he presented his brilliant idea “We all love to sing and dance right? So once Tenn and Riku recover, let’s all hold a concert”

“Then we can have a PARTY TIME TOGETHER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee~ Did I trick you? :P The last chapter will be posted soon. *cries* Please comment!


	28. Party Time Together

A concert of the three groups was held at the uni three months later after the tragic incident. Tenn’s arm has recovered pretty much fully. The show was a great success. Re:vale’s popularity and experience drew people in. TRIGGER’s hot and sexy image made people scream for them and last but not least, IDOLiSH7 brought endless joy to them all.

An after party was to be held at the twin’s house like they wanted to do last time. Tenn has officially moved in with Riku. He was freed from Kujou’s control who was serving the rest of his life in prison.

The first people to ring the doorbell were Re:vale. Momo was carrying several bags of food while Yuki had none in his hands. “I am just a weak and frail fox” That was what Yuki said while posing like a damsel in distress. Momo set the bags down transformed into a husky and dashed to hug Tenn. He licked Tenn’s face. “I’m so glad you are better now wan wan~~”. Being a cat, Tenn meowed while trying to scratch Momo’s body. Luckily, Riku trimmed his nails while Tenn was sleeping last night.

Next came Gaku and Ryuu. “Yaotome-san, Momo-san brought a lot of dog food and toys~" Riku smiled innocently while showing the grey wolf a big bag of pet food in one hand and a mini red ball in another. 

Gaku roared. “WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEARN THAT I AM A MIGHTY WOLF, YOU TWIN BRAT?!?” 

Tenn quickly snapped at Gaku. “Did you just call my kawaii little brother a BRAT?!?” 

Ryuu let out a big sigh. “Why, why can’t they ever have a normal conversation?” Momo, Yuki and Riku laughed.

Former MEZZO members and Yamato entered the scene. Yamato hitched a ride on Tamaki’s horseback. “I’m so sorry I could not stop Tamaki-kun from buying too many snacks” sougo bowed. Tamaki really went for it: 10 bags full of candies, chocolates and of course, Ousama Pudding bottles. 

“Well, it’s a party. Onii-san brought some drinks too!” Yamato smiled. He could not wait to drink until he passes out. 

“How can you be a horse and have such a sweet tooth?” The swan sighed and lightly moved his wings. 

“That’s so stereotypical! Well I’m partly a human too!” Tamaki huffed.

Nagi walked into the house gracefully with a big box of cake. “OH! FINALLY, It’s a PARTY!!” Everyone rushed to Nagi to have a peek at the cake. It was a vanilla cake with white icing on top, carefully decorated with strawberries. Riku’s eyes twinkled. He loves strawberries. Nagi screamed “NO! Riku we have to wait for everyone first!”

Finally, the Izumi brothers flew down and landed on Riku’s house garden. Iori shivered when he saw bird seeds scattered everywhere in the garden. _Oh no...!_  

“Nii-san, we’re in trouble” Before Iori could take another step, Tenn’s cat instinct made him bolt out the window in his cat form and he caught Iori’s wings. 

Iori screamed “Kujou-san!!, I’m not just a * _OW*_ bird. It’s me. Izumi Iori desu! * _OWWWW*_ Please stop tearing my wings apart!!!” Tenn did not stop, especially when he heard Iori’s name. Momo went in to escort Mitsuki the eagle to safety. Riku rushed to the hunting ground and pulled the raven out of the black cat’s grip. Tenn hissed before transforming back.

“UWWWAAAH I’ve never held a bird like this before!” Riku’s cat ears perked, his tail moved left and right slowly in interest. Riku checked out Iori’s wings. “I was expecting it to be more boney, but your feather is so soft” The white cat proceeded to squeeze Iori’s bird body. “UWWWAAAHHH so squishy” Iori died inside from shock and at the same time, cuteness overload.

11 Anifusio + 1 human hanged out. Their night was full of laughter and happiness. The overage people were quite drunk by now. Iori stepped out for a bit to get some fresh air.

_A lot has happened since I met Nanase-san. My life has changed forever thanks to him. It makes me happy to think I will be able to watch him grow and support him by his side._

“Iori!” Riku shouted his boyfriend’s name and went to him. They stood silently to take in the beauty of the starry night sky.

“Iori, when we graduate and debut....” The white cat looked down. His face went a little red.

Riku put his chin up and looked into Iori’s eyes “Can we...live together, like, forever?” The cat felt so fidgety he had to grab his own tail.

Iori’s eyes widened.

“It’s likely Tenn-nii and I will go separate ways, you know. We have our own lives but at least we know we are not prevented from seeing each other anymore...” Riku explained while smiling. “So Iori...I-I want to spend my life with you”

Iori would normally be embarrassed. This time however, he pulled his favourite cat into a hug. The raven smiled.

“Of course, Riku. I want to be with you, always” Then he whispered

“....because you are my cute fluffy white cat”

 

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A....and that was the last chapter! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! This is my first ever fanfic and because of you lovely people, I am motivated to write more stories. So uh thanks again for reading and if you like my work please check out my other fics XX
> 
> Bye bye~ 
> 
> Kenar


End file.
